


Type Casting

by stupidnephilimlove



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, I'm not sure what I'm doing with my life anymore - writing Pokemon AU's apparently, Internal Conflict, Lightwood Siblings, M/M, Pokemon Battle, Pokemon Trainer Magnus Bane, Pokemon Violence, Shadowhunters Spring Fling, Slow Burn, daily updates, minor character death (in the past only mentioned), sexuality discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidnephilimlove/pseuds/stupidnephilimlove
Summary: "Let's go to Fuchsia City, you said. It'll be fun, you said.” Alec glares at Izzy. “Look where that got us!"He would die for his sister, but he won't sacrifice his pokemon for her unrelenting vendetta. It’s eight months since they deserted Team Rocket, and Alec understands Izzy’s need to right the mistakes they’ve made; he just doesn’t necessarily agree with her methods.---Magnus Bane has made it his mission in life to destroy Team Rocket, so he doesn’t hesitate to step in and defend two strangers when he sees they’re outnumbered and close to defeat.He begins to regret his decision when he learns who they really are - Isabelle and Alexander Lightwood. He doesn’t want to work with anyone who was once a part of Team Rocket, but as that old saying goes, ‘the enemy of my enemy is my friend’. Still, Magnus wouldn’t go as far as to use the wordfriend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly I have to thank [accalia](http://accal1a.tumblr.com/) for beta-ing this monster! Though I kept tweaking, so any errors are my own.
> 
> Secondly a shout out to [wonderdaysoflunacy](http://wonderdaysoflunacy.tumblr.com/) for organising this event.
> 
> And last but by no means least [Irisadler](https://irisphryneadler.tumblr.com/). I would not have had the guts to even begin writing this without you.
> 
> If you like this (or hate it) check out the rest of the fics written for this event.
> 
> I took a hell of a lot of liberties writing this, and not a single fuck was given (I kid - I actually anxiously worried about each and every one of them). I hope you enjoy it anyway.

#####  **ROUTE 5**

This is bad, really bad. Alec looks at the four Team Rocket grunts blocking their path and tries to formulate a plan. _How the fuck did they manage to end up in this situation?_ His hand brushes over the Poké Balls secured at his waist, and he weighs the strengths and weaknesses of each of them before making a decision. With unsteady fingers, he grips one and tugs it loose. Taking a deep inhale of breath, he pulls back his arm, then launches the ball in front of him.

“Go, Clefairy,” he calls out as the ball sails through the air. At his command, it opens and the Pokémon bursts free.

“Clefa. Clefa,” Clefairy cries.

Alec looks at the Pokémon with fondness as tendrils of dread twist their way through his gut. Why does he have to do this? Why is violence always synonymous with having Pokémon in his life? It’s been this way for as long as Alec can remember and he’s not sure when he became so disillusioned with it all. So many trainers see their Pokémon as a means to an end, but to Alec, they’re his friends, and it hurts him to see them injured because they’re just trying to protect him. What makes  _him_ so worthy of that? Because he commanded they do it? Alec tries to shake the thought away; at least he’s not battling for other people’s entertainment anymore.

Isabelle stands at Alec’s side, stance low and body poised for battle. What would he do without her? Alec knows there’s no one he’d rather face down these grunts with, although they wouldn’t have to face them at all if she’d only listened to him when he suggested they walk away. But no, Isabelle wanted to battle, and from their vantage point on the pathway, only two members had been visible. Alec wasn’t overly pleased with the prospect of two on two, but he thought that the odds were in their favour and knowing he couldn’t talk Isabelle out of it, he grudgingly agreed. Of course, as they rounded the path and Isabelle called insults out, two more appeared from the tall grass.

Isabelle selects a Poké Ball and tosses it into the air. Her entire being is focused on the challenge in front of them. Alec can see her body almost vibrating with excitement. This is Izzy in her element, the perfect combination of brains and brawn, and Alec’s always a little awed by it.

“Let’s get them, Vulpix,” she says. The word ‘them’ drips with such contempt that Alec shoots her a look in warning. _Level heads_ , he thinks. Level heads are what’s going to get them through this. Like Isabelle, he’s got no love for Team Rocket. He’s got a well of rage and a constantly simmering pool of anger, but it’s directed at one person - the head of Team Rocket himself, Valentine Morgenstern. Isabelle though, Alec can’t quite explain it, but he’s sensed over the past few months this need for vengeance from her. She’s driven by a compulsion to take down every member of the organisation, no matter what it costs.

Would she sacrifice Vulpix? He wonders. She’s been flirting too close to the edge recently, and he’s worried. He adores Izzy’s Vulpix; the Pokémon is so playful and always trying to coerce Alec into giving it belly rubs. They grew up together. Alec remembers when Izzy first got it, when it had only the one white tail, and it came up to Alec’s shoulder. As Alec grew in height, Vulpix did too its tail splitting into six, each tip curling beautifully. But as playful and happy as Vulpix is, it can be damn vicious when it wants to be. Not unlike its trainer. They do say, after all, that a Pokémon and its trainer often take on each other’s traits.

The grunt directly in front of Alec scoffs as the Poké Ball opens, releasing Vulpix who paws at the uneven earth. Though their opponents all wear the same uniform - the standard grunt issued black slacks and top, a red ‘R’ emblazoned across their chests, and a hat pulled low across their face - it's clear _this_ is the grunt in charge.

“This will be  _easy_. It’s almost not worth it,” the leader tells the other members. The four of them break out into raucous laughter.

Alec grits his teeth and clenches his hands into fists until his nails dig painfully into the soft skin of his palm. He’s still assessing the situation, trying to figure out how they get out of this battle intact. Glancing at Izzy, a silent communication passes between the two of them. They both know their only option is to fight, here on Route 5, out in the open. It’s bizarre, this isn’t the way Team Rocket conducts business, at least, it never used to be. Alec racks his brain trying to recall plans involving this area. He remembers Saffron City and Silph Co., but when it comes to Route 5, he’s stumped. Though, it’s a long time since he was privy to such details.

As the laughter dies down, their opponents throw their Poké Balls, finally ready to battle. To Alec’s dismay, they each throw a ball and Onix, Graveler, Ekans and Grimer are set loose. It’s fantastic to see that Team Rocket are playing by their own set of rules again, always eager to take advantage of any situation. He considers selecting another Pokémon to offset their advantage, but he’s not sure he has time. Instead, he quickly tries to work out any weaknesses. He prays Onix and Graveler don’t have rock or ground moves, they’ll quickly take down Vulpix, and  _shit_ , Vulpix’s fire moves will be ineffective against them. Alec knows Vulpix might fare better against the poisonous attacks of Ekans and Grimer, but Clefairy won’t stand a chance.

In other words, they’re screwed.

“Clefairy, sing,” Alec calls out.

Clefairy turns to Alec, its gaze full of adoration, but there’s no attempt to follow his command. _Shit._ He knows getting Clefairy to sing is fucking unpredictable, but he was hoping that maybe just this once it could happen on the first try. It was a carefully calculated move when he chose his Pokémon; the thought being, that if he put the enemy to sleep, they could get away without any casualties. As he thinks about the plan again, he knows it was too good to be true.

The leader, sensing their disadvantage, issues a command. “Graveler, rock throw.”

Graveler pulls in its limbs and rolls forward. It comes to rest in the open space between the two opposing teams, before outstretching its four arms and standing on its thin legs. Its small eyes squint at Alec, and he’s sure he sees glee there as it curls its hands into fists. It begins to pummel the ground in front of it which shatters, breaking into small pieces and sending up a cloud of dust. Without warning, a steady stream of rocks come flying out of the dust towards Alec, Isabelle, and their Pokémon.

Vulpix instinctively moves to shield Isabelle, managing to dodge or deflect most of the rocks, but several find their target. As Vulpix protects his sister, Alec focuses his attention on Clefairy. It’s just standing there, waiting for the rocks to hit it. Alec doesn’t allow himself time to think. He dives forward, covering Clefairy’s body with his own as the rocks rain down on them.

When the dust settles, Alec uncurls his body from around Clefairy, who puts a hand to Alec’s cheek.

“Clefa… Clefa, Clefa,” it says cheerfully, and Alec rests his forehead against the Pokémon’s, a laugh bordering on hysteria working its way from his chest. He aches. He feels bruised and battered, but it’s worth it to see Clefairy is okay.

Alec looks away from Clefairy once he knows the Pokémon is okay. His eyes seek out his sister and there to his right is Izzy, a hand stroking over Vulpix’s flank and murmuring words to her Pokémon - no doubt of praise and thanks.

“Vulpix, use confuse ray,” Izzy instructs.

 _Clever_ , Alec thinks. The ghost-type move will be effective on all of the Pokémon, will weaken their attack, and give Alec and Izzy a fighting chance.

Vulpix obeys without hesitation. It sets its body, distributing its weight evenly on all four paws, and lowers its head. Alec feels the air around him become charged with power, the hair on his arms prickling from the static. A golden sphere of light glows close to Vulpix. First one, then two, then more and more until the lights surround the Pokémon completely. Alec loves watching this move because it’s like witnessing millions of stars blinking into existence. The orbs grow in size and intensity, as they begin to circle Vulpix’s body.

Alec diverts his eyes, knows he will become confused as well if he continues to keep looking, and he sees Clefairy enraptured by the unfolding events.

“Clefairy, look away… close your eyes!” Alec cries out. It’s too late. The stars are shining too brightly, and Clefairy continues to stare. The lights give one final pulse, the brightest of all, before fading away.

The grunts have the sense to cover their eyes, but their Pokémon look dazed as the light returns to its normal brightness. The best Alec can hope for is that they’re too confused to attack.

One of the team pushes through the rest of the group and steps forward. With a smirk on his face, he points at Onix. _Shit._ They can’t take another rock throw, Alec’s body is still singing in pain from the shallow cuts along his side that had borne the brunt of the first attack.

“Onix, defence curl.”

Alec lets out the breath he was holding and watches as the grunts turn on each other.

“Defence curl? Really, Elliot!”

“We should have left him back in Cerulean, no fucking fight instinct.”

“He’s got a gift for catching though.”

“I’m standing right  _here!"_

While they squabble, Onix shakes its head in confusion. The giant chain of grey boulders that serve as Onix’s body curl in on itself as it tries to carry out the requested move. Instead, it ends up twisting awkwardly, loses its balance, and goes crashing into the ground, hurting itself in the process.

The leader rounds on Elliot. “You’re a disgrace,” he reprimands, and Elliot sinks back thoroughly chastised.

“I’ll show him how it’s done,” says the grunt who’d suggested it would have been best to have left Elliot in Cerulean city. “Ekans, attack. Use bite.”

Alec has a second to think how unorthodox this is; it’s not following any of the battle guides. Although this is Team Rocket, they think rules they didn’t make are just asking to be broken.

As Alec considers this, the snake slithers over the ground, lightning fast, and no one has a chance to move. There’s no time to call out a warning. It opens its jaws, baring its fangs just in front of Vulpix. Then it lunges and viciously bites into the Pokémon’s side.

“Vulpix!” Izzy cries out and dashes forward as Ekans slinks away.

Vulpix wavers on its feet, but Isabelle supports its weight, keeping it upright. Alec’s about to call the next attack, but they don’t get a respite as a grunt calls out before he can.

“Poison gas. Now, Grimer.”

Alec prays for the confusion he sees in Grimer’s eyes to inhibit the attack, but he has no such luck. A cloud of ominous purple gas seeps from Grimer’s body. It grows, inching its way steadily towards them. Alec tries to shuffle backwards out of its reach, but it just keeps coming, encircling them all. He coughs as the gas engulfs them and catches in his throat. It’s not poisonous to humans, but still, it tastes foul, and he wants to retch.

When the gas finally begins to dissipate, Alec waves a hand to displace the air around him.

Alec crouches next to Clefairy, whose face is set in a grimace. _Poisoned_ , Alec can tell. _Fuck_ , they can’t catch a break today. He strokes a hand down the Pokémon’s back as he tries to ease its pain.

“Clefairy, I _need_ you to sing,” he says, voice gentle but encouraging.

“Clefairy,” it says in understanding. Through the confusion and the poisoning, the Pokémon opens its mouth, and Alec waits with bated breath. _It’s going to work. It’s going to fucking work_. It doesn’t. No sound comes out, but Clefairy turns to Alec, face expectant of praise. Despite his annoyance with the situation, Alec smiles at his Pokémon.

“It’s okay, Clefairy. Good try.”

The look Izzy shoots Alec makes it clear that it’s a million miles from okay. Well, maybe this will teach her not to rush into battles when they’re outnumbered and undersupplied. While Alec would rather this wasn’t the way she learnt that lesson, at least something good might come out of this situation.

Izzy’s command of, “Vulpix, use Quick Attack,” has the Pokémon darting forward despite its unsteady legs. It’s too quick for Alec to follow, his eyes only catching glimpses as it speeds towards Ekans.

Alec misses the collision, but he does see Ekans fly back from the impact, its body contorting on itself as it tumbles into its trainer. Alec prays Ekans and the grunt stay down. As they untangle themselves the Grunt stands and then Ekans slithers upright. _For fuck’s sake_. Could the universe not send them a little luck, please?

“Traitors,” the grunt leader spits out as he sends forward Graveler. _Shit,_ Alec knows another rock throw is heading their way. He curses his stupidity for not bringing some potions or antidotes, but Route 5 is short - not even a two-day walk - and he hadn’t expected to stumble upon Team Rocket here. They’ve become complacent, he realises, and if - no, _when_ \- they get out of this, things are going to have to change. No more jumping into battles with four Rocket grunts unprepared.

“I’m about to show you how we treat deserters. When we’re done, we’ll take your _precious_ Pokémon back to Valentine.”

That name makes Alec’s blood run cold with fury. He can accept the humiliation of defeat, he’ll happily take another hit from Graveler’s rock throw, but they will never take his Pokémon. _Over his dead body._ There’s no other way they’ll fall into the clutches of a maniac like Valentine.

Alec shifts to stand in front of Clefairy, ready for the attack he knows is coming. He’ll take it and anything else they want to throw at him. Alec doesn’t get a chance though, as a movement through the air catches his eye. That looks like a spinning Poké Ball, but it can’t be, Izzy’s standing right next to him and he didn’t throw it. Alec twists to see where the ball came from.

A stranger strides towards them, a cat-like Pokémon at its side and Alec doesn’t recognise either of them.

As the Poké Ball opens, the man calls, “Let’s do this, Wooper.”

The black coat that drapes down to the stranger’s ankles swirls around him as he moves towards Alec. That’s odd, Alec thinks. He can’t remember the last time he saw anyone in Kanto wearing a coat like that; there’s just no need. The climate here is so mild that they don’t even really get seasons. It just feels like late spring pretty much all year round. As the coat parts, Alec notes the broad chest tightly covered by a top in varying shades of purple, the long legs clad in black trousers, and that face - that face is beautiful. A strong jaw-line, a smattering of hair around a lush pair of lips, but it’s the eyes that draw Alec. They’re deep brown with long lashes, heavily lined, the lids brushed with a hint of lilac, and still, that’s not what catches Alec’s attention. It’s the determination he sees in them, the focus and drive. _Who is this man?_

Alec looks at the Pokémon that has been released from its ball. It’s blue with branching gills on either side of its head, and it looks like it’s covered in some sort of film. It stands on two legs, no arms, and its large tail shifts behind it. Alec’s dumbfounded - he’s never seen this Pokémon before either, never even heard of this Wooper. He doesn’t feel overly confident about putting their fate into the hands of a stranger and a Pokémon he’s never heard of.

“Get behind me,” the man instructs Izzy and Alec.

Alec looks at Isabelle over the man’s shoulder, silently asking her what she wants to do. She shrugs, motions with her head in the opposite direction of the grunts. Hmm, he guesses she’s probably right, might as well give it a shot. After all, what have they got to lose? It’s not like they’re making any progress by themselves.

They both move back as instructed, Alec clutching Clefairy in his arms, and Vulpix winding between Isabelle’s legs as she walks. The man doesn’t even spare them a glance as he stalks further towards the Team Rocket grunts. His stance holds an air of confidence that shouldn’t be possible when facing down four opponents. Once again, Alec wonders who the hell this guy is.

The grunts smile in glee, chuckling between themselves.

“Have you seen this?” the leader says. “This fool thinks one lone Pokémon can defeat _us_.”

The leader turns to the stranger, a sneer on his face. “You don’t know who you’re up against. This-”

“I know  _exactly_ who you are,” the man interrupts, and Alec has to hold back a laugh at the disgust that crosses the grunt’s face. This is a habit of Team Rocket that Alec’s never understood, the way they think they can talk opponents into defeat. In reality, they end up giving up much more of their own plans than having any impact on an opponent. He’s always thought a quick and direct approach is best.

“How about you stop stalling and we finish this,” the stranger taunts, “okay, let’s use Earthquake, Wooper.”

Alec watches with fascination as Wooper begins to spin its tail, faster and faster. It twists as it does so until it’s facing its trainer. Then with all the momentum that has built the Pokémon hits the ground with its tail.

Shockwaves ripple across the earth from the point of contact and Alec sees the Pokémon and men across from him stumble and fall into each other as the ground begins to shake. It takes a long while for the aftershocks to die down, and Alec’s own legs feel a little shaky as some of the effects make their way to him.

When Alec regains his balance he takes in the scene in front of him, the grunts are scrambling over themselves - assessing the damage. The Pokémon look worse for wear as they try to stand, but Ekans lies motionless.

“Who are you?” the leader asks, awe and, if Alec’s not mistaken, fear in his voice.

“Magnus Bane,” the stranger replies, brushing some flint from his coat as if its nothing. “Perhaps you’ve heard of me?”

 _Heard?_  Magnus Bane is infamous among Team Rocket. The only person to go up against Valentine and win - or at least live to tell about it. He single-handedly disrupted plans for Pokémon enslavement in Johto. Although, Alec always assumed that most of the accomplishments regarding Magnus Bane were more myth than truth, becoming more and more exaggerated as the tales spread by word of mouth. The name is only ever said in hushed whispers. Having seen the man in action, Alec’s inclined to believe the stories have more truth to them than he ever could have believed.

It makes sense now, the coat and the strange Pokémon. Though Alec doesn’t know every Pokémon in Kanto, he’s seen a hell of a lot and heard about more. Wooper must be from Johto, Hoenn or Sinnoh. Alec’s considered heading to Johto with Izzy if needs be, but he’s never left Kanto before.

Alec can’t blame the grunts as they hastily retreat towards Cerulean city, he’d do just the same thing were he in their position. He feels a little fearful himself.

“Send Valentine my regards,” Magnus calls out as they scamper away.

They won. Alec’s not sure how that’s possible, but he’s standing here watching the Team Rocket grunts flee back the way they came. They don’t even bother to take the injured Ekans with them. Alec’s not surprised. To Team Rocket Pokémon are expendable. They have a purpose, and when they’ve served it, they no longer have a need for them. They’re an income, a commodity, something to be used and then discarded without a thought. Alec’s never agreed with that mentality. Even from a small age, he formed a bond with Clefairy, his first Pokémon. For him, it’s always easier to be around Clefairy than to be around people. He can’t ever imagine not protecting his Pokémon, not doing everything he can for it. He can’t even fathom leaving it behind.

Alec takes a step forward in the direction of Ekans, but Magnus is already halfway there. Alec stands and watches for a moment, really takes in the man in front of him. His movements are fluid and elegant, even the way he crouches down in front of Ekans. The styled hair moves in the light breeze, and he reaches out to the Pokémon with a hand adorned with rings.

Alec tears his gaze away. They should leave - him and Izzy - before Magnus realises who they are, but he desperately wants to know more about this man. He wants to ask how he managed to defeat Valentine, how he’s managed to evade that tyrant for over five years.

When Alec finally made the decision to walk away from his life, knowing there were people out there standing up to Team Rocket - people like Magnus - gave him the extra strength he needed.

“Clefaaaaa,” the Pokémon in Alec’s arms cries and Alec comes back to himself.

“Okay, okay,” and he places Clefairy on the ground. It begins to run, delightedly, in circles around Alec and he can’t help but smile at the sight. The poison seems to have worn off, as well as the confusion.

The movement of bending down and righting himself again has Alec wincing at the pull of the tender flesh at his side. He swings his bag off his back and rests it at his feet. With freer movement, he pulls up an arm to inspect his side. His shirt has a gaping hole where the rocks must have torn it. _Typical_ , he’s fairly fond of this t-shirt, but it fits the way his day is going. It’s been a downhill slide from start to finish.

“Are you alright?” Izzy asks from his side, noticing the bruising and dried blood as he pulls the t-shirt over his head. She places a gentle hand to the skin, and her eyes look into his, searching and assessing.

“Fine. You see to Vulpix. I can deal with this.”

Alec turns away from his sister. Magnus is close, very close, Ekans clutched in his arms, and his eyes roam over Alec’s bare chest an appreciative ‘hmm’ sounding from deep in his throat. For some reason Alec feels a need to cover himself - he’s never been shy before, but the look leaves him a little bashful.

Magnus shakes his head, “Okay… I’m back.” He draws out the word ‘Okay’ though, and his eyes don’t leave Alec’s chest for a few more moments.

Bending at the knee, Alec gingerly lowers himself and reaches for his bag. He searches through it for a new t-shirt, and the burgundy one he pulls out has him sighing. He hates it. It’s too tight and constrictive, but it’s his last clean shirt. He was planning to do a little washing in Saffron city. Resigned to it, he shakes his head. This will have to do.

As Alec stands, he smiles in humour; Wooper chases Clefairy around the group, the two of them making cute little giggles of glee. Vulpix just eyes them in disgust, clearly too good to join in, and the cat-like Pokémon Alec has yet to identify eyes the whole proceeding with disdain. Alec looks at Magnus who is comforting Ekans, and that punch of attraction is still there, in fact, it heightens when Alec sees the care he’s taking with Ekans.

Magnus plucks a Poké Ball from his pocket and catches Ekans in it, with the Pokémon’s weakened state it’s an easy catch.

“What did you think you were doing?” Magnus addresses Alec and Izzy. “It’s reckless going up against Team Rocket outnumbered like that.” He takes a step closer. “You didn’t just put yourselves in danger... you put your Pokémon in danger too!”

Alec feels thoroughly chastised, he knows Magnus isn’t wrong. Honestly, he’s not sure what would have happened if Magnus hadn’t been here and that irritates him. Alec has always praised himself on his preparation and eye for detail, but he’s been sorely lacking recently.

Magnus’ words don’t seem as stern as Alec thinks he wants them to be and when he looks at Alec again, there’s even a hint of a smile playing at his lips.

“We were trying to help,” Izzy says, folding her arms across her chest, her stance becoming defensive.

Alec doesn’t want to get involved. He threads his arms through the holes of his clean t-shirt and pulls it over his head.

“Don’t get dressed on my account,” Magnus drawls, tone dirty and forward.

Alec pauses mid-motion at the words. The approval in Magnus’ voice washes over him, and he’s not sure how to deal with that comment, how to respond, but he enjoys the way it makes him want to smile.

“I mean…” Magnus continues, “it’s a scintillating view.”

Alec can feel Izzy’s eyes on them, and he pulls his top down over his injured side, wincing. It’s too tight, and the material abrasively rubs against the cuts. Alec tries to think of a response to Magnus’ flirting. It was flirting, right? He’s sure it was, but he’s been known to get these things wrong, so he decides not to say anything at all.

There’s an awkward silence, only broken when Magnus finally addresses Izzy’s last words.

“You were unprepared. That’s a mistake when taking on Team Rocket.”

Despite himself, Alec scoffs, then immediately wants to take it back. As if he doesn’t know what Team Rocket are like? He’s spent enough of his life as part of them. Still, he agrees with Magnus. They should have been better prepared. They should have known better. They should have assessed the danger and walked away when they’d had the chance. It’s okay to want vengeance, it’s okay to want to put things right, but they have to survive in order to do that, and that means they have to pick their battles.

Magnus’ eyes narrow and he outstretches a hand, “Magnus,” he says.

Alec takes it. “Alexander.” He’s not sure why he uses his full name. “Alec. This is my sister.”

“Isabelle,” she adds.

Magnus’ eyes narrow further, a frown creasing his brow. His gaze darts between the two of them and this time, when he speaks, his tone is no longer friendly or flirty. It’s downright cold.

“Lightwoods - You’re Team Rocket deserters.”

 _Fuck_ , Magnus knows. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

#####  **ROUTE 5**

Alec checks his watch, huffing out a breath when he realises it’s only seven minutes since he last looked at it. That can’t be right… he swears at least an hour must have passed. The skyline that looms ominously in front of him, inches steadily closer and, as they crest the shallow incline, Alec looks down at Saffron city. He could almost miss it, the surrounding forest engulfs most of the homes and businesses, shielding the majority of the city from view. One building, however, towers up above the canopy: _Silph Co._ Alec takes an audible gulp; it’s an imposing sight.

Anxiously, Alec studies his watch again, and a wave of sickness leaves his stomach decidedly unsettled. He tries to steady the breath that is coming faster than usual, tries to calm the way his heart is pounding in his chest. It’s fine. Everything is perfectly fine. He can do this. He hasn’t stepped foot in Saffron city since… no, he can’t think about  _that_. He doesn’t want to remember the day he helped Team Rocket take over Silph Co. _That’s not true_ , his brain supplies, he didn’t  _help_ Team Rocket, he  _was_ Team Rocket.

Alec can’t pull his eyes away from the threatening presence of that tower. Here lies his deepest regret, his shame, his guilt. He’s been avoiding coming back here and facing his demons. Hell, he took Rock Tunnel to get to Vermillion city rather than pass through here, which is pure insanity.

This is the biggest city in Kanto for fuck’s sake. Here he can easily slip into the crowds he detests, can blend with the locals and pass unseen through the city; it’s the ideal place to get lost. But that central building that climbs up to the sky, that can be seen from every angle won’t let Alec forget. It won’t let him push it all away. It won’t let him pretend it was just a bad dream.

Alec knows what happened there, what he was responsible for; and for the past nine months, he’s been trying to bury the memory inside himself. He’s nurtured his guilt into rage, displaced the anger he feels with himself onto Valentine. It’s only now that he sees this place, that he realises, it’s not really working.

Alec glances at his sister. He wouldn’t put it past her to have chosen this route just for this reason - to make him face up to it all.

Another look at his watch tells him two minutes have passed since he last checked. His hand shakes slightly, and he lowers it back to his side. He sighs in resignation and tries to push his thoughts away.

The path lies ahead of them, before disappearing into the trees. It’s an easy two-hour walk down to the outskirts of the city, and they’ve stuck to the path so far, taking care to avoid any tall grass or other trainers. The fact that the three of them are travelling together has defused any challenges of the few trainers they’ve passed.

Once Magnus learnt who they were, he announced he was going to Saffron city, and that he’d ‘ _babysit their incompetent asses until their Pokémon were safe and healed.’_ Alec grumbled to himself under his breath as Magnus stormed off down the path; the ignorant dick hadn’t even bothered to check if they were following.

For the past few hours, Magnus has been walking a few paces ahead of them, and Alec decides to take the opportunity to speak to Izzy now that Magnus is out of earshot. He hopes it might take his mind off the city in front of him too. And so, he’s a little more forceful than he means to be when he finally speaks.

"Let's go to Fuchsia city, you said. It'll be fun, you said.” Alec glares at Izzy. “Look where that got us!"

Alec would die for his sister, but he won't sacrifice his Pokémon for this unrelenting vendetta of hers. It’s eight months since they deserted Team Rocket, and Alec understands Izzy’s need to right the mistakes they’ve made - they’ve got a hell of a lot to make up for - he just doesn’t necessarily agree with her methods.

It’s always been this way, their opposing views on Team Rocket, and it’s probably the only topic they’ve ever truly argued over. Don’t get Alec wrong, they bicker like siblings do, and it’s only heightened by the amount of time they spend on the road together, but they’re mostly just poking fun at each other. Team Rocket, however, is the one thing that drives a wedge between them, more so since they left.

Alec can’t understand it. Isabelle’s smart. She’s savvy and loyal, and before they left, she wouldn’t have recklessly gone up against four trainers in a battle without a plan. Some thing’s changed with her. It’s like they’re her blind spot, like the rage consumes her so much that she’s unable to think, unwilling to see past it.

He’s tried talking to her about it, but every time she shuts him down.

“I love you, brother,” Izzy retorts, “but you  _have_ to lighten up. Don’t tell me you didn’t have a little fun.”

Alec avoids her question. Instead, he says, “Iz, we can’t keep doing this.”

“Well, what should we have done then, hmm? Just walked past them and left them to do whatever the hell they felt like?”

It pains Alec to admit it, but the truth is, yes, they should have. He doesn’t want to be the type of trainer that takes unnecessary risks with his Pokémon. He has no problem personally taking them, but a good trainer has to put the needs of their Pokémon above everything else. Calculated risks he’s got no issue with, but looking at a situation and knowing you’ve got no chance in hell of winning? Those are the times when  _great_ trainers walk away. That’s what Alec wants to be.

“We can’t fight every battle,” Alec says, desperately wanting to make her understand where he’s coming from, “there’s two of us and hundreds of them.”

She replies instantly, “Magnus has been doing it, and he’s one person.”

Alec’s gaze instantaneously gravitates to the man in front of him. He’s removed his coat, slung it over one shoulder as he strolls along the path and Alec can’t do anything but watch. Those trousers are tight, sinfully tight, and they hug the strong thighs, cup the firm butt. It’s a mouthwatering sight, and if it takes Alec an extra minute to formulate a reply, well, men with weaker resolve might not have replied at all.

“You know that’s bullshit.” He’s done pulling his punches. “You’re in a group, and you get beat by one person - one person, Iz. You take a name you’ve heard of, and you build it up, blow it crazy out of proportion… It spreads like goddamn wildfire, and suddenly everyone’s jumping on that excuse. You know, as well as I do, that there’s no room for failure in Team Rocket.”

It’s a fact that’s been drilled into them both pretty much from the moment they learnt to walk, hell, it could have even been before that. It’s a mantra his mother had said to him almost daily. Alec remembers the training, constant, unrelenting, and without praise because doing something right was the expectation, and praise wasn’t given out for merely meeting the standard. Come to think of it, Alec can’t recall what they did get praise for.

Alec hasn’t seen or heard from his parents in five years. He doesn’t even know if they’re alive and though he tells himself he’s given up hope, a part of him likes to believe they just decided to get out. That they looked around at their life, being part of the Circle, answering to Valentine himself, and they just packed up their things and left. Maybe it sucks that that means they left Izzy and him behind, but they aren’t exactly parents of the year material. The alternative - that he’ll never see them again - is something he can’t quite come to terms with.

Lost in his thoughts, Alec doesn’t realise Isabelle has stopped several steps behind him, and he twists to look at her when he notices.

“I get what you’re saying,” she says, eyes imploring, “but how do rumours start? With truths. You told me all stories have some truth to them. Don’t you remember the rumours that came out of Johto?”

She pauses, and Alec knows it’s for effect, not because she’s waiting for him to answer. He could strangle her sometimes.

“Magnus took down that Slowpoke tail black market deal, which, honestly, I’d like to thank him for. He didn’t even have any gym badges. Why would you make up a story no one would believe? It’s too absurd to not be the truth.”

“But what do we really know about Magnus?” Alec’s spent the last eight months on the run, constantly looking over his shoulder. It’s just a little too coincidental that a legend like Magnus Bane conveniently shows up to save them. Alec doesn’t believe in coincidence. Call him a cynic - he won’t disagree. Becoming cynical is a byproduct of everyone he once knew now being his enemy, of having no one but his Pokémon and his sister, of owning nothing but what he can carry. Still, Alec wouldn’t change his decision. His freedom might have come at a steep cost, but he’d pay it a thousand times over.

“How do we even know he is who he says he is, Iz?”

“Don’t get like that, Alec. He saved us and besides…” as she speaks she turns back in Magnus’ direction and starts to walk again. Alec matches her pace. She looks at him, a coy smile on her face as she continues, “at least we have something pretty to look at.” She winks at him, and Alec rolls his eyes. Can’t she see he’s trying to have a serious conversation here?

Izzy threads an arm through Alec’s.

“I’m sorry, okay,” she says, and gone is the playful tone of voice. The apology is genuine and full of sincerity.

“Don’t worry about it.” Alec waves it off. He can’t stay mad at her, doesn’t even really want to. He’s not even sure it’s her he’s mad at.

“Seriously though, I think Magnus is okay. I think we can trust him.”

Alec narrows his eyes and studies the man in front of him. Clefairy, Wooper and the Pokémon Alec’s heard Magnus call Church are together at the side of Magnus happily chittering away, and that’s strange. Clefairy is usually shy, doesn’t tend to like other people or Pokémon. Alec guesses that counts in Magnus’ favour, but he’s still not ready to trust.

“I can hear you, you know?” Magnus’ voice drifts back to them, but he doesn’t turn. His tone is harsh, judging, and with that same vein of coldness. Alec doesn’t know why it affects him so. Magnus isn’t the first person to have found out who they are and dismissed them straight away. It’s just, there’d been that friendly smile, that spark of interest and that flirty tone, and for a moment Alec considered acting on it. It’s clearly out of the question now, and Alec’s got too much pride to try to explain himself or his actions. He doesn’t owe anyone anything, except perhaps himself and the Pokémon he’s allowed to be mistreated.

Alec’s told himself on numerous occasions that he doesn’t need anyone or anything but what he’s got. Still, sometimes, if he lets himself really think about it, it’s a fucking lonely way to live.

Magnus is livid with himself. _Lightwoods._ He tries to do a good deed, help a couple of strangers out of a tight spot, and he gets landed with fucking Lightwoods. Is this the universe’s idea of a sick joke? Because he wants to leave feedback that it’s not funny. It doesn’t even make him crack a smile.

Of course, Magnus is a glutton for punishment, he just  _has_ to escort them to the nearest Pokémon Center, but really, his conscience won’t let him leave them until he knows their Pokémon are healed. To say that it makes him irritable is an understatement.

Still, just because he’s seeing them to Saffron city doesn’t mean he has to hold their hand all the way there, and he walks ahead of them. It serves a second purpose though. He’s just far enough in front of them that after a while a conversation strikes up between the siblings. Gradually Magnus begins to shorten his stride and slow his pace to bring them closer together. As their voices become louder, Magnus can sense the agitation between them. Interesting. He files that information away for later. Perhaps it will be useful.

The first words Magnus can make out are Alec’s: ‘ _what do we even know about him, how do we even know he is who he says he is?’_ It’s a fair question to ask, and Magnus gathers they’re talking about him. If he could allow himself to feel anything but disgust for any and all members of Team Rocket - deserters included - he might be impressed at Alec not taking him at face value. Magnus would probably have done the same thing. Then again, Magnus knows he’s got trust issues.

The voices trail off, too quiet to hear and Magnus can’t slow his pace any further. They must have stopped, but Magnus doesn’t want to get too far ahead of them. Otherwise, he’ll never be able to make out any of their conversation. Noticing Wooper, Church, and Clefairy by his side, he crouches to listen to their chatter for a moment. It’s strange. He wonders why they’re travelling with their Pokémon free like this. It’s very unusual for any member of Team Rocket to allow their Pokémon to roam free.

Magnus has heard of the Lightwoods. He’s even had the very unfortunate luck to have met a couple on his travels bearing the name. Maryse and Robert Lightwood. Magnus wonders if they’re any relation to Alec and Isabelle, it’s not as if Lightwood is an overly popular name in Kanto. It is fairly notorious though. Lightwoods come with a reputation for being cold-blooded and ruthless, and when Magnus had met Maryse and Robert they’d done little to dissuade him from that fact; they’d actually reinforced it.

So far these two new Lightwoods are living up to the name. Alec more so than Isabelle. The man had been surprised that Magnus knew who they were, but Magnus makes it his business to know about everything Team Rocket. Some might call it his life mission. Word on the grapevine is that Alexander Lightwood was a rising star, earmarked as the next Circle member, the next generation of Team Rocket. From what Magnus has been able to ascertain Alec was serious leadership material. It was a surprise then, to learn that Alec and his sister had deserted the cause. It’s a crime punishable by death and Magnus doesn’t doubt that Valentine has been searching for them. It does make Magnus wonder though, did they choose to leave or had it been a necessity?

Isabelle, on the other hand, doesn’t seem as closed off as her brother, but Magnus senses in her the same fire that he’d witnessed in Maryse and Robert. He reminds himself not to be taken in by her pretty face.

He thinks Isabelle’s character stands even further apart from Alec’s when the soft way she says _‘I’m sorry’_ drifts over to him _._ For what? Magnus wonders, and curses that he missed half of their conversation.

The flippancy with which Alec deflects his sister’s apology grates on Magnus. He can’t put his finger on why he’s taken such a visceral dislike to Alec. Perhaps it’s because, before he knew who Alec was, Magnus had been flirting with the idea of saving the day and then using that good favour to get a drink with Alec. He might have hoped that one drink could have eventually led to a bed and a sweaty interlude before he’d moved on to Lavender town. And now that’s definitely out of the question, even if his mind keeps drifting to images of that bare chest. He has a line - no one from Team Rocket - and he’s never crossed it. He’s not going to start now.

When he hears Isabelle say _'Seriously though, I think Magnus is okay. I think we can trust him.'_ Magnus doesn’t wait to hear Alec’s reply. He tells himself it’s because he doesn’t care about the answer, the truth is that he probably cares more than he should.

It’s the reason why his voice is cold and a little gruff when he shouts back to them, “I can hear you, you know?”

He doesn’t care that he just gave away his advantage. The time for talking is done, and if his pace quickens to put a little more distance between them both, then no one can really blame him.


	3. Chapter 3

#####  **SAFFRON CITY**

The journey passes in uneasy silence, but Magnus is thankful for it. He takes the time to decide his next move. He’ll drop them at the Pokémon Center, leave Ekans to be healed, and then find a place to sleep for the night. If he’s got the inclination between the Pokémon Center and sleep, he may try to wheedle some information from the siblings, but he’s undecided. He doesn’t really want to spend more time with them than he has to. He can’t deny that he’s always looking for an advantage over Team Rocket and inside information - that would be one hell of an advantage.

Isabelle, Magnus thinks, is probably his best point of attack. Out of the two of them, she seems the most talkative. Not that he thinks she’s a pushover - anything but. Whichever way he plays this he’s going to have to tread a very careful path.

They walk into Saffron city as a group, and Magnus notices the way Alec pauses on the threshold and Isabelle takes his hand. What’s that all about? Perhaps the crowds? It can be a little daunting after the quiet paths of the countryside.

Magnus doesn’t share Alec’s distaste of crowds. In fact, Saffron is one of the cities Magnus most likes to visit in Kanto. He enjoys the hustle and bustle and the large groups of people. After long periods of time out on the road, alone, it’s nice to have company. Even if it’s only the illusion of it. This city always reminds him of Goldenrod, it has the same distinct thrive to exist and grow and... just be. It makes him a little nostalgic for home.

How long has it been since he was last home? Four years? It can’t be, but as he calculates in his head, he realises it’s true. Shit, it’s two years since he was even in Johto.

Magnus longs for the tall mountains, with their peaks tipped with snow. Hell, he even misses the rain. It’s strange how it’s the simple things, the ones that really used to annoy him, that he misses the most. The temperate climate, the never-ending spring and the endless fields of Kanto, while actually being beneficial for travelling the region, also make it a highly monotonous journey. He took a trip through Mt. Moon last year just to get a taste of home - granted he’d heard Team Rocket had taken over half of it and were attacking innocent trainers.

Magnus makes himself a promise, here in Saffron, that once he’s been to Lavender town and found out what’s happening with Luke, he’ll treat himself to a trip home. The same trip he’s been promising himself for the past three years.

The more days that go by with no word from Luke, the more worried Magnus becomes. It’ll take him the better part of a week to get to Lavender town, and his anxiousness makes him want to head out straight away. He knows better than that. It’s better to wait until morning, to rest and heal and stock up on supplies and then head out fresh. It doesn’t ease his concern, though.

Three weeks ago, he received a very strange email from Luke. Just one simple line of text. Two words to be exact: _Don’t come!_ Luke should know better than to send a message like that and expect Magnus to stay away, especially when he hasn’t heard anything from the man, or anyone in Lavender town since. It took Magnus longer than he wanted to get on the road after he received the message. He was tied up on Route 25 with Raphael, testing out this new Pokémon storage system upgrade Magnus had promised to help out with, and he’d lost a couple of days.

As they move deeper into the city, the three of them edge closer together so as to not get lost in the crowd. Alec picks Clefairy up and cradles it in his arms as they walk. Vulpix stays at Isabelle’s heel and Wooper cheerful chatters to Church at Magnus’ side. Magnus isn’t exactly comfortable with their closeness, Alec’s in particular. He has to focus on keeping his eyes ahead of him and his mind off the man.

Magnus is distracted enough with that, that he misses Isabelle coming closer to his side until she speaks.

“They talk about you, you know?”

“They?” Magnus knows who she means; he’s just irritable from the walk. At least he tells himself that’s the only reason, as his eyes stray to Alec once again.

“Team Rocket. _The great Magnus Bane_. I guess I should be glad we’re on the same team now.”

_Really?_ Magnus keeps his deriding look to himself, but he honestly can’t believe she thinks they’re the same. _He’s_ never had a part in stealing Pokémon, in selling them to the highest bidder, or carrying out painful experiments on them. They’re nothing alike, and if he didn’t think he could pry some information out of the two them, he’d probably tell her outright what he thought of Team Rocket scum.

“We’re not,” is all he allows himself to say, but he keeps his voice flat and cold. He doesn’t miss the way Isabelle’s face turns into a frown.

“Look.” She reaches out, a hand on his arm to try to stop his movements. His eyes move down to where her hand rests, and he halts. “You don’t know anything about us. You don’t-”

“I know enough.” Magnus doesn’t always like who he’s become because of his hatred of Team Rocket, but he makes no apologies for it.

“Forget it, Iz,” Alec says as he pushes past them and on ahead. He turns, and their eyes catch. _Hazel_. Magnus might think they're beautiful on anyone else. “He’s already decided he knows who we are.”

Magnus bristles at the words. He _has_ already decided who they are because he _knows_ who they are. From the moment he met them he learnt they were reckless, endangering their Pokémon without thought - a trait rife among Team Rocket, given that they only see Pokémon as something to own and control. If he’s also seen the way they allow their Pokémon to roam free or the way they show genuine concern for their health - well, that’s just a show for his benefit, and he can see right through it.

Alec walks on toward the Pokémon Center, and Magnus does _not_ stare at the way his hips move. Not at all.

Izzy is still at his side as they move to follow Alec, and Magnus is surprised when she speaks again. He was half expecting her to go trailing off after her brother.

“We’re not bad people, okay. We… we made some stupid choices and maybe-” she stumbles over the words for a moment, Magnus doesn’t care about the way her breath hitches. He doesn’t. “Maybe we were blind to what was happening… that doesn’t make us bad people.”

Magnus doesn’t get the opportunity to comment or to try to coax more from her, as she quickens her pace to catch up to Alec.

Magnus didn’t miss the sincerity in her words, and he wants to tell himself that it’s just a trick she’s playing, but he watches the way she wraps an arm around her brother’s waist, watches the way Alec leans into the support, and Magnus believes it’s the truth. What does he do with that? What does he do with those words that she’s just given him? This whole situation would be easier if he just left them, but the lure of new intel is just too good to pass up.

If Magnus allows himself to admit it, he’s also a little intrigued. Neither of them are what he expected a member of Team Rocket to be. Their personalities appear to be stark contradictions of each other. At least, they do from what Magnus has witnessed so far. Alec’s cool, collected and always with a guard up, and still, he looks awkward and uncomfortable in this city - to look at him Magnus wouldn’t think ‘leader’. And Izzy is outgoing, brash and friendly. Even in the way the two of them dress they’re opposites.

Magnus has a keen eye for fashion, it’s the one thing he forces himself to keep up with (A man’s got to look his best when he’s taking down a corrupt organisation after all), and Isabelle’s style is a thing of beauty. A fitted grey vest is half covered by a lighter grey bolero jacket, sleeveless and lined with pink. The skirt she’s paired with it has a stripe of that same pink down the middle. It’s bold, just like the deep lipstick she wears and the platforms she walks on, which cannot be comfortable when spending all day on her feet. It’s no disrespect to Alec - the man dresses well. His clothes are clean and surprisingly unwrinkled for someone living out of a backpack. They’re just… bland. The only saving grace is the deep burgundy of that t-shirt that Alec changed into. It’s tantalisingly tight, clinging to the firm muscles of Alec’s back. Not that it matters to Magnus. He has no interest in Alec’s body whatsoever.

Who the fuck is he trying to kid?

Himself, apparently.

“Why don’t you let us buy you dinner?” Isabelle asks as they exit the Pokémon Center having dropped off Ekans and Vulpix to rest and be cared for. They were sent off with instructions to return in the morning for their Pokémon and Isabelle is thinking that it gives her the perfect opportunity to sell her plan, to both her brother and Magnus.

“It’s the least we can do.”

Alec rolls his eyes at her, and she shoots him a stern look. _He_ might not be interested in forming some sort of alliance with Magnus Bane, but she is. If that fails, she wants to learn his secrets. How does he do it? How has he managed to foil Team Rocket’s plans for years? How has he managed to survive? Throughout the silence of their walk to the city, she’s been running scenarios, trying to come up with the best angle to form an allegiance in the fight against their common enemy.

Magnus doesn’t like them, any idiot can see it, but that dislike only came about once he learnt who they were. If she can somehow make him see that they aren’t who he thinks they are, that they want to bring Team Rocket down as much as he does, then, perhaps he’ll bury the grudge he’s got with them and allow them to work together.

The difficulty is trying to find the best way to make him believe their good character when all he has to go on are the things he thinks they’ve done. It doesn’t help that, much to Izzy’s shame, some of them they probably did actually do. But she knows they’d make a good team, and she’s begun to think of it as a challenge, a puzzle to solve, and Isabelle doesn’t play to lose.

After mulling the question over for what feels like an eternity to Izzy, Magnus finally speaks. “I guess I can’t say no to an offer like that.”

They move through the city in search of a place to eat, Alec trailing behind the two of them in disgust. Isabelle is still trying to decide the best way to approach Magnus with this. Logic perhaps? Logic that plays on his weaknesses? Perhaps that old saying of ‘ _the enemy of my enemy is my friend’._ Yes, that could work.

Magnus suggests a place he’s eaten before. Perfect, Isabelle thinks. If it’s territory Magnus feels comfortable in then he may be more amenable. They walk into the tavern, and it’s not the type of place Isabelle would expect a man like Magnus Bane would frequent. He gives off a sophisticated vibe, and she was expecting something classy. This, well, this is anything but. They find a table over in the corner, the wood scarred from heavy use, and Izzy pulls out a chair.

Across from her, Magnus swings his bag from his shoulder. The momentum sends it heavily into Alec’s side as he moves past Magnus for the chair next to Izzy’s.

“Fuck,” Alec hisses, his hand instinctively going to his injured side.

“Are you okay?” Magnus’ voice is the warmest, the most concerned, Isabelle has heard it, and she watches the interlude from her side of the table. Alec’s looking down at the source of his pain, and he can’t possibly see the vexed expression on Magnus’ face that she does.

Isabelle notices the exact moment Magnus catches himself, his face going instantly blank and he pulls back the hand he had been in the process of reaching out to comfort with. She sits silent and absorbs this new information, lets it percolate in her mind.

“You really should have gotten that taken care of,” Magnus snipes. “You look after yourself about as well as you do your Pokémon… abysmally.”

Alec does look up now, in fact, his neck snaps up so quickly Isabelle wonders that he doesn’t crick it. Cold fury blazes in his eyes. _Fuck,_ if he lets that loose, he’s going to ruin her plans. She can’t blame him though. Alec’s got a pretty good handle on his temper, apart from this one thing: people saying he mistreats his Pokémon. Alec’s the most caring trainer she’s ever known. Although, that’s not a hard accolade to hold when you’re part of an organisation run by Valentine Morgenstern. _Were_. She reminds herself. That’s in the past now.

Thankfully Alec holds his anger in and gestures towards the bar. Isabelle nods her head in agreement, and he heads off that way. She worries about him, that’s nothing new, but more so recently. She suggested this path to Fuschia city, knowing it would take them through Saffron city, in the hope that he would open up. Alec’s never been the ‘let’s talk about feelings’ kind of guy, but when things have been bad, he’s always opened up to her. This is different, she knows the basics of what happened here, and she curses the fact that she wasn’t part of that mission. When he talks about it, it’s in vague, general terms, as if he’s recounting an event he heard about, rather than one he was a part of.

Over food and drinks, Isabelle tries to draw information from Magnus, while developing a rapport with him. It amuses her because she notices Magnus is doing the same. They exchange small insights and snippets of information, things that aren’t all that interesting. Magnus is an excellent tactician. He gives hardly anything away.

The greatest tactician Isabelle knows though, Alec Lightwood, sits moodily at her side staring into his glass. She notices the way Alec keeps stealing glances at Magnus when he’s not looking. There’s something there. It’s new, probably only a little attraction, a spark of interest, but it seems neither of them are willing to acknowledge it. She’ll be happy to fan that spark into a flame though, one that neither of them will be able to ignore.

“Where are you headed next?” Isabelle asks, adjusting her plan to accommodate Magnus’ answer.

Magnus stews on the question for a minute, taking a sip of his drink to stall, and Isabelle can tell he’s calculating what he wants to tell them.

“Route 8,” he eventually settles on, “I’ve got a friend to visit.”

“Lavender town?” _Fucking perfect_. Isabelle hates that place. Still, she’ll take one for the team if it means they actually become a team. “Oh, we’re going that way,” and she promptly feigns disinterest in the whole subject, even if it was her who brought it up.

“We _are_?” Alec interrupts, and she could kick him, really she could. He  _has_ to choose this exact moment to join the conversation?

“Yes! We  _are_ ,” and she gives him a subtle jab to the ribs with her elbow.

“You hate Lavender town. You said it was, and I quote, ‘ _the most boring place on the face of the planet,’_ and I’m sure you added that you’d rather gouge your own eyes out than **ever** set foot in that godforsaken town again.” Alec smirks at his sister. “Or did I get that wrong?”

Isabelle wonders how easy it would be to disown him.

Instead, she smiles sweetly at him and says through gritted teeth, “Well… it’s a lady’s prerogative to change her mind.”

She’s set herself up for a response of ‘ _that would work if you were a lady’_ and if he responds with that or anything along those lines she’s going to kill him in his sleep. Can’t he see that she’s trying to do him a favour? She can work on making Magnus an ally. Alec can too, while also getting laid. It’s a win-win scenario, with the bonus of a less sexually frustrated Alec, who in her opinion makes for a much better travelling companion.

Thankfully, Alec must know that it’s better to keep his mouth shut, and Isabelle looks away from him. The smile on Magnus’ face disappears as soon as she does, but she catches a glimpse of it and takes a chance.

“We might as well all travel together,” Isabelle suggests. “Safety in numbers and all that.”

Alec glares at her, she can feel it. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees him shake his head, almost imperceptibly, and she knows his lips will be pressed tightly together. He won’t like it, but it’s for his own good. He said things had to change, didn’t he? He said they had to be more prepared. This is how they do that. They join up with the one man Valentine might be scared of. The thought of Valentine has her checking her bag, a sudden wave of panic rushing through her. She slips a hand inside a pocket, feels the soft metal, and breathes a sigh of relief. Still there.

Magnus’ eyes drift to Alec, the shirt that’s straining across his chest. She’d like to put them in a room together for a day and see what won out, the disdain or the desire.

“Somehow I don’t think you’ll take ‘no’ for an answer,” and Magnus aims a smile at her.

“Whatever gave you that idea?”

And Isabelle praises herself for a successful plan.


	4. Chapter 4

****

#####  **SAFFRON CITY**

When Alec wakes the next morning, he still hasn’t shaken his displeasure at the thought of being stuck with Magnus Bane for the next five days. It grates because this is something Izzy should have discussed with him, a decision they should have made together, and hell if that doesn’t make him want to push back against it even more.

“Would you quit sulking?” Izzy tells him as she brushes her lashes with mascara.

He’s not sulking thank you very much, brooding is perhaps a term he will accept, but sulking - definitely not. He watches as the brush (no, it’s a wand, as she’s informed him on multiple occasions) hovers dangerously close to her eyeball - why do people willing choose to do that to themselves? Although, Alec appreciates Magnus’ use of it. The way his eyelashes were elongated and framed his face beautifully. _Shit_ , he didn’t just think that.

“Magnus is extra protection,” Izzy carries on.

Oh, so now she’s just deciding what he’s sulking about! _Brooding, dammit_. He’s brooding. Alec’s scowl deepens. It doesn’t matter that Magnus  _is_ the source of his annoyance. She doesn’t know that, and it’s irritating that she just assumes, even if it is the truth.

Alec sighs. What he wouldn’t give for a little space from time to time. He loves her, really he does, and though he jokes about it, he wouldn’t trade her for the world. It’s just… she knows exactly how to get under his skin, all those places to poke to rile him up. He supposes he probably has the same effect on her. Still, he’s sure  _he_ has it worse. Somehow.

He glances around the room, at the two single beds on opposite walls. It isn’t enough that they spend every moment out on the road together? Now they’re sharing rooms as well. He shouldn’t really grumble about it, it was his idea in the first place and though it’s an annoyance, not being able to afford food would probably be worse.

“We don’t need him,” Alec says, and he means it. They don’t need Magnus, the two of them have been getting by perfectly well on their own. He discounts yesterday’s battle, that was a fluke. They hit a spot of bad luck. It won’t happen again.

“He’ll send people at some point.”

Alec doesn’t need Isabelle to tell him who _‘he’_ is. They’re nothing to a man like Valentine, a mild annoyance. He’s probably already forgotten them. Even as he thinks it, Alec knows it’s a lie.

Turning away from the mirror, Isabelle tosses the mascara onto the bed and then looks directly at him. “You don’t just get to walk away from Team Rocket.”

He knows this, he’s said it to her plenty of times. In fact, he’s been trying to get this through to her for weeks, and she’s been unwilling to listen. So why is he now contradicting himself?

“We’re no threat to him,” Alec explains, and there he goes again.

Something passes over her face, and her eyes dart back to the bed for a moment before returning to him. It feels like an involuntary gesture. There’s something she’s not telling him, and it’s frustrating. There seems to be a hell of a lot of secrets between them, especially for two people who spend so much of their time together. It’s as if they don’t talk about anything anymore, and Alec doesn’t understand where this space between them came from or how to bridge it. Was it a gradual thing, is that why he didn’t see it coming? Is it a byproduct of them leaving, or had it started even before then? Alec knows he’s not always the easiest person to be around, but she’s not always a bundle of joy either. He gets moody, she asks endless questions, and he’s not always open. That never used to come between them though.

“He’ll send grunts at best. We. Don’t. Need. Magnus.”

The grunts are wishful thinking, and Alec knows it. He’s been constantly looking over his shoulder for someone coming after them for months, but Magnus, that’s a terrible idea. A man like Magnus Bane is always going to be on Valentine’s radar, no one gets to ruin his plans and then just flounce around while people talk about it. So it seems counterintuitive to Alec, to place themselves next to the man Valentine wants most, when they’re trying to hide from him.

Izzy thinks they can all team up, like, somehow it will make them this super team that can take down all of Team Rocket. Alec likes to think of himself as more of a realist. They’re just three people. Three undersupplied, up against the odds, people. He’s not suggesting they stand idly by and let Team Rocket get away with everything. It’s just, he doesn’t think that by adding one more person into the mix, they’re suddenly going to become invincible. He worries that, if anything, it will make them more of a target.

“You’re just pissed because you like him.”

_What?_ She did not just say that! Are they twelve-year-olds again?

They glare at each other across the room, and when Alec tries to speak, he stumbles over the words. He’s not sure what he’s even trying to say.

“I don’t… that’s not-”

Isabelle arches an eyebrow and Alec presses his lips together. Yes, they’re being twelve.

“Fine,” she says eventually, “be in denial, brother. I think it’s a good idea to stick close to the one person who’s gone up against Valentine and won.”

She turns away from him, searching through her makeup bag. It’s a clear dismissal.

“I just think we’re asking for trouble.” There he’s said it, and if he got the last word, well, he’s not petty enough to enjoy that.

_You’re just pissed because you like him._ While Alec packs his bag, he thinks about those words. They’re so far off base it’s comical. How could  _he_ like a man like Magnus? The guy is so full of his own self-importance. So he treats his Pokémon well, that’s what any decent human being should do. It doesn’t change the fact that he’s a dick.

Alec doesn’t need everyone in the world to like him. That’s impossible. So why does it bother him so much that Magnus dislikes him? Alec remembers the thrill that had gone through him when Magnus had said  _you don’t need to get dressed on my account._ His ego had enjoyed the flirtatious line, even if at first he was unsure whether Magnus meant it like that. If Alec was really truthful with himself about his feelings, he’d admit that he does like Magnus and then he’d see that his distaste for the man emanates from the fact that Magnus has written Alec off without ever getting to know him. That he looks at Alec and sees who he thinks Alec is - who Alec worries he really is.

“Why do I have three of your dresses in my bag?” Alec roots around a little deeper in the bottom, then empties all of the contents on to the bed. How long have these been hiding at the bottom of his bag? “We’ll be on the road for five days, Iz. This isn’t a month-long expedition.”

Isabelle shoots Alec a look over her shoulder, the one she uses when she thinks he’s being an idiot.

“I never know when I might need to look my best,” she turns to him fully now, brandishing the brush in her hand as she speaks. “And you remember the last time you told me that, right? When we got stuck in Diglett’s cave for three weeks? Never again, Alec.”

Alec throws up a hand in frustration, his other tosses the dresses directly at her. He already carries all the supplies, the least she can do is carry her own fucking clothes.

His annoyance is simmering along nicely as they turn back to their own things.

“Fuck,” Alec curses.

“What is it now?” Isabelle asks in exasperation. They’re trying each other’s patience this morning.

“I think we’re going to have to trade the gold nugget,” Alec explains as he takes in the measly bills he’s spread out on the bed.

“Already?” She sighs and joins him by the bed.

“We’re low on potions.” Alec’s hand gestures to the last two he took out of the Item Storage System yesterday at the Pokémon Center. “We used up our last revive so we could do with replacing that. I’d kind of like a couple of antidotes too, for backup.”

They’re running low on just about everything.

“And you need a new shirt.” Alec almost chuckles to himself, he knows she’s trying to lighten the mood, but of course, that would be Izzy’s concern.

“I can probably sew that together.”

When she doesn’t say anything, just cocks her head and looks at him, he continues.

“A shirt is a luxury we can’t afford right now,” he points at the money on the bed, or the lack there of it. “Just like that meal last night, that you just _had_ to offer.”

Alec’s being petty, but he doesn’t care, and in all fairness, the place had been fairly cheap. Isabelle doesn’t comment. Instead, she studies their supplies.

“We could sell those two Carbos,” she suggests, and Alec looks at the Pokémon vitamin bottles. He’s not even sure how they came by them. They’d actually bring a decent sum - not as much as they’re worth, but they don’t exactly have the luxury of haggling right now.

“I guess we could exchange the super rod for a good one,” Alec adds. It’s not like there’s a decent enough spot of water between here and Lavender town to do much fishing anyway. Fuck, he really thought the money from their bikes would have gone further. They might have to seriously think about being a bit more frugal.

“You know,” Isabelle starts, voice tentative. “We could always battle a little more.”

She waits a beat, then two, but all that can be heard is the sound of people out in the street.

“It makes sense,” she adds.

To her, perhaps, but it makes something inside of Alec crawl with disgust and fear at the thought. He’s lost some integral part of himself, he knows he left it in Silph Co. tower, and he’s not sure he even wants it back. There’s no drive in him to battle, no competitive need to win no matter the cost, unless that battle can be fought with his fists and not with his Pokémon. Every time they face down an opponent, he’s overcome with anxiety.

He’s a shadow of himself, of the way he used to battle all cold, calculated, brutal attacks. His style when they do battle has become more passive, looking for a way to subdue the enemy’s Pokémon rather than hurt them. But what if that ends up causing more harm than good, isn’t that what happened yesterday? His need to subdue was almost their undoing. He hasn’t told Isabelle all of this, hasn’t mentioned any of it. How does he say it? How could he make her - always battle ready - understand? Instead, he just keeps talking her out of it. It’s why he tries again now.

“We make it to Fuschia city, there we can challenge at the gym, and that will keep us going.” A gym fight is much more controlled than a street fight. Alec feels more in control when he knows the rules won’t get thrown out the window. “Then we can go to that damn zoo you want to see so much.”

He feels a little shitty about his choice of words as Isabelle turns away from him. There’s silence as they pack up the rest of their things, backs to each other, facing their beds.

Izzy’s voice is quiet when she speaks, and he almost doesn’t catch it.

“Do you regret it?” she asks.

Alec doesn’t say anything for a moment. “Leaving?”

“Yeah?”

“I’ll never regret that,” he tells her. Then he’s slinging his bag over his shoulder and walking out the door.

****

#####  **SAFFRON CITY - DAY 1**

Magnus is somewhat irked when he arrives at the Pokémon centre the next morning. He was half hoping the Lightwoods would have picked up their Pokémon and left. But no such luck. Standing outside the building when he rounds the corner are Alec and Isabelle. They’re discussing something quite heatedly. Alec’s talking wildly with his hands and looking up at the sky as if searching for some patience. Magnus has always wondered what it would be like to have a sibling, and from what little he’s seen of the two of them so far, he can’t decide if he’s better off as an only child or not.

Isabelle settles a hand on her hip, and Magnus mentally commends her fashion choice as he walks towards them. She’s wearing a fitted black dress today that stops at mid-thigh and with it a sleeveless grey jacket that drapes down to her calves. Her bare arms are covered from wrist to elbow with black arm warmers and in her hair is a blue flower. Now, Magnus is all for bold fashion choices, but he does wonder if her clothes are suited to a five-day journey. If Magnus didn’t know better he’d think this was her first trip.

Alec, on the other hand, has taken travelling clothes to a new level and what a contrast he is compared to Isabelle. He’s wearing those unimaginative black combats, and today he’s paired them with a black t-shirt. Unfortunately, the t-shirt is much looser than yesterday’s. Though, that’s probably for the best. Magnus has a minute to wonder what Alec would have looked like in that white Team Rocket outfit. How fun it would have been to dirty up that clean, crisp uniform. Perhaps get a few grass stains in interesting places. _Shit_. He needs to stop thinking of Alec like this. Magnus can’t afford to act on attraction, but is it really such a bad thing if he indulges in the fantasy from time to time? Yes. That indulgence will no doubt lead to him wanting to act on the attraction, which in turn will perhaps lead to actually acting on it and that is one hell of a slippery slope.

Still, the two of them make a pretty pair as they wait in the morning sun.

“Looks like we’re in for some fun, Church,” Magnus says to the Pokémon walking at his side. Church, as always, barely even acknowledges Magnus’ presence and slinks ahead. Glameows have always been seen as a little prickly, but Church definitely got more than its fair share.

Alec sees Magnus first, and his face instantly shuts down. Gone is the openness from a few minutes before. Granted, they’d clearly been arguing, but now there’s no passion to Alec’s words as he continues to rapidly fire them at Isabelle. They’re done by the time Magnus reaches them, and an awkward silence falls.

Isabelle is the first to greet him. She plasters a bright smile on her face and says, “Good Morning.”

He wouldn’t say it’s a particularly ‘good’ morning, but it would probably be rude to point that out. Instead, he greets her in turn before stepping into the building to retrieve Ekans. He can’t decide if it’s a good thing the conversation was stilted, at least it means it will be a quiet few days.

“Ready?” Magnus asks when he sees them again.

Isabelle’s smile is as welcoming as the first one. “Lead the way.”

Alec just adjusts the straps of the bag on his shoulder, a frown marring that pretty face. Very pretty face. Magnus gives himself thirty seconds to look. He takes in the expressive eyes. The lips pressed firmly together. Magnus indulges, and then, that’s it. From this moment on he’s cutting himself off.

Magnus is almost sad to leave the hustle and bustle of Saffron city; he would have liked to have spent a few days here. He could have perused the shops, indulged in a few purchases, and flirted shamelessly to haggle prices down. He might have taken that flirting further, perhaps even to a willing bed, but no, Luke needs him. There’ll be time for all of that later.

It doesn’t take too long to reach the outskirts of the city, and before they enter the gate, Magnus takes one last look. He notices Alec glancing back over his shoulder and the way his fist is clenched at his side. The man must really hate crowds. Magnus’s eyes linger on the looming tower of Silph Co. He knows he’ll be able to see that prominent figure from the other side of the gate, but still, it won’t be surrounded with people, and businesses, and the day to day life. All of that will be hidden from view.

They have no trouble passing through the gate. The guard is giving directions to a couple, and with an absent wave of his hand he gestures them through. Magnus doesn’t begrudge him that job; the man looks beyond harassed. He’s sure Magnus just heard him tell them to take a left, then straight on, and they’d asked if he could explain it again.

Once through the gate Church streaks ahead of them. Magnus is unconcerned, Church will do what it wants to do, and only return when it’s good and ready.

Route 8 stretches out in front of him, the winding dirt track disappearing from view. Sheer cliff faces reach up to the sky on either side, while fields and meadows line the path. Miles ahead Magnus can see the dense forest that will signal the last portion of their journey to Lavender town. It’s a striking sight.

Magnus looks down at the Poké Ball still clutched in his hands. Without hesitation, he leaves the path and strolls through the field.

“Hey!” He hears Isabelle call from behind him.

“Whatever, Iz. Just leave him to it,” comes Alec’s response.

Magnus is determined though, and he walks on until he’s satisfied he’s far enough from the path. He throws the Poké Ball in front of him, and Ekans shimmers into view. The Pokémon looks at Magnus expectantly. He has enough gym badges that it will obey any command he makes, but that isn’t who Magnus is.

“You’re free,” Magnus tells it, and still it sits there for a minute.

“Go,” he adds.

They watch each other in the stillness. Without warning the Pokémon is all suddenly movement, slithering away through the field. This route is ideally suited for Ekans, and Magnus knows it will find more of its kind ahead.

Magnus walks back through the spongy grass to the path, his shoes becoming damp with the dew. He does a good deed and  _this_ is the thanks he gets? He can already feel his socks getting wet. Perfect, just  _fucking_ perfect.

Isabelle waits on the path for him, but Alexander is several paces ahead.

“Did you let that Pokémon go?” she asks as he rejoins her.

“Yes.”

“Why?”

Why? He’s partially insulted that she even has to ask the question, but he’s allowed himself to forget for a moment who she really is, beneath the fashion, and the hair, and that deep red lipstick.

“It wasn’t mine to keep,” Magnus says. “Ekans… It’s been through enough. It deserves its freedom.”

Magnus starts to walk again, and Isabelle follows, their feet scraping against the loose gravel.

“Someone else will just catch it,” Isabelle tells him, and Magnus can’t decipher the meaning of her tone. Resignation, he thinks, but then he wonders if that’s just part of the act she’s playing. She’s playing it fantastically, he might add. So much so, that if he didn’t know better, he’d believe it wasn’t an act at all.

“Perhaps,” he agrees, “I can’t say what will happen, but I have no need for it, and it belongs in the wild. I gave it a chance…besides, nothing can be worse than having Team Rocket for its master.”

Isabelle flinches at his words, almost as if he’s hit her, and Magnus, for a split second, wishes he could take it back.

“You’re right,” she says and then quickens her pace to join her brother.

Magnus leisurely strolls behind them, and once again wonders, just who the hell the Lightwoods really are.

****

A tenuous bond forms between them as they journey through the day, stopping to eat lunch before continuing on their way.

Alec enjoys the way Church is playful with Clefairy as they journey. He knows Clefairy can be a little much for other Pokémon. It likes to chatter incessantly, and it will run circles around him in giddy glee. But Church, while it gives Clefairy sideways glances of disgust, it doesn’t attempt to move away. Can Pokémon roll their eyes? Alec’s sure he’s caught Church doing that on a number of occasions. It reminds him of the way he looks at Isabelle sometimes.

They turn the first bend as the sun begins to set. With the high cliffs, night falls far quicker here than on other routes. The path runs close to the cliff face, and Alec notices a small stream has gouged out a path through the rocks. The perfect place to rest for the night.

It’s been quiet for hours, no words spoken between the three of them since Magnus suggested they should stop for lunch. Alec doesn’t know Magnus, but this behaviour is odd for Isabelle. Usually, he can’t get her to shut up, especially when there’s a new person to grill.

When it’s just the two of them, she makes him play stupid games as they walk. ‘i-spy’, ‘21-questions’ and ‘did you hear that?’ are just a few. Sometimes quiet will fall between them, but it’s the easygoing kind that comes from having known each other for years and being comfortable enough with each other to just say nothing. This isn’t that kind of silence. It’s almost like no one wants to speak in case they break this shaky truce that seems to have developed. It’s awkward, and Alec knows all about awkward. He’s an expert.

“We should make camp,” Alec says, his voice slightly croaky from disuse.

“Oh, thank God,” Isabelle says in relief, instantly stopping.

Alec shakes his head at Izzy. He doesn’t wait for an answer from Magnus, just walks off the path. He slides the strap of his bag off one arm, his injured side stinging as he slides it off his back. His neck muscles are grateful for the respite, and he rolls his shoulders to try to ease the tension in them.

“Why didn’t you say something if you wanted to stop?” he asks Izzy.

“So you could chastise me - _‘You call those suitable shoes?’,_ ” she impersonates and despite the fact that he does not sound anything like that, thank you very much, he can’t help but laugh at her. How does she always know just the right thing to say?

“I wouldn’t have said that.”

He totally would.

She doesn’t even give him a response, just folds her arms across her chest and gives him ‘the look’. The one that says he’s being an incredible idiot - in her opinion anyway.

“Fine. I _might_ have said that.”

Alec pulls clothes from his backpack as he searches for the small burner at the bottom.

“Might!” Izzy’s voice rings out in the quiet and Alec’s sure he hears a chuckle from Magnus. The sound is heavenly, but Alec keeps himself focused on his task. “Do you remember when you lectured me for a whole hour on correct footwear?”

“Isa-”

“Ah. Did that happen?”

“Yes. But-”

“No buts.”

“It was like your blister had a foot,” Alec explains. “I’m sure it’s supposed to be the other way around. Or better yet, no blisters at all.”

Alec stands, and he notices Magnus is sitting a few feet away just watching them. Magnus doesn’t hide his smirk at their display, but when their eyes meet Magnus’ face clears of all emotion and Alec quickly looks away.

“It was nothing,” Isabelle protests.

They usually spend hours arguing over stupid little things like this, but that’s when it’s just the two of them. With Magnus watching on Alec suddenly feels uncomfortable and so he keeps his retort to himself and sets about cooking dinner.

They lapse into silence again while they eat, whether it’s from their unease in each other’s presence or just their hunger, Alec isn’t sure.

Somehow Alec finds himself alone with Magnus. Isabelle excused herself to ‘go freshen up’ as she likes to say. Alec finds that funnier than it probably is. There isn’t exactly a restroom just slap bang in the middle of the path. He knows she went to pee, he’s spent enough years with her, and he also knows she only used that word choice for Magnus’ benefit.

Alec considers that fact that Magnus hasn’t spoken a word to him all day, and he racks his brain for something to say. It’s just empty though. Alec hates small talk, and he knows five minutes after there’s no need for conversation, he’ll be able to think of a million things he could have said, but right now, he’s got nothing.

It turns out Church is bored with the silence too. The Pokémon sniffs at Izzy’s bag before it decides to work its head inside.

“Hey!” Alec calls out, but Magnus is up first.

“Church, stop it,” he commands.

The Pokémon lifts its head up and looks at Magnus. Alec watches the powerplay that passes between the two of them.

“Don’t you-” but Magnus doesn’t get a chance to finish those words, as Church, as if to spite him, rummages through the bag again.

Alec’s up on his feet now, but Magnus is closer. He pulls the bag from Church’s grasp and Church growls in disgust before skulking off.

Panic over, Alec thinks. He’d made Izzy carry some of their food this trip. They’d have had to journey back to Saffron city to resupply if Church had got at it, and that would have cost them two days. Alec’s about to call Magnus out on keeping better control of his Pokémon. Alec’s all for them having their freedom, but he’s taught his basic boundaries. Some might think he’s domesticated them, but that’s a train of thought Alec isn’t entirely comfortable with.

“What are you doing?” Izzy’s voice, high and reprimanding cuts through the air, as she marches back to them. There’s a deep scowl on her face, but more than that, Alec thinks he senses nervousness in her.

“Church-” Magnus says, but Isabelle doesn’t let him continue.

She snatches the bag from his hands, slips her fingers into a pocket, and glares at the two of them. Alec’s not sure what  _he_ did to deserve that. Hell, he’s not sure what either of them did.

“Don’t you understand what privacy means?” she says in a huff, but he senses her annoyance has eased some.

Neither of them says anything. That awkwardness is back in full force.

She stalks across to the rest of her belongings and lays down on the ground. Shifting her pack under her head, she easily dismisses the both of them.

Magnus gives Alec a questioning look, and Alec just shrugs. He’s got no clue what just happened. It’s on Alec’s mind though, as he watches the stars shimmer in the night sky, and it takes him longer than usual to drift off to sleep.

****


	5. Chapter 5

**ROUTE 8 - DAY 2**

After hours of tossing and turning Isabelle eventually gives up on the idea of sleep. The sky is still dark, but she knows trying to find unconsciousness now will only lead to further frustration. It’s quiet, the early morning only broken by the soft sounds of Alec, Magnus, and their Pokémon sleeping.

Rolling onto her back, Isabelle sighs. It never used to be like this. She used to love drifting off to sleep as the moon and stars shone down on her; it was her favourite part of being on the road. She and Alec would lie companionably side by side, and Alec would hold his hand up in front of them and point out constellations. He always made up these silly stories about what they meant.

A cluster of five bright stars catches her eye. _Cassiopeia._ Isabelle’s always been fond of that one. The corner of her mouth turns up as she looks at it. For years - though she’ll bite off her own tongue before she admits it to Alec - she believed that she could be plucked from the Earth and placed upside down in that dark wasteland, cursed to look down on everyone she loved until the end of time. That’s the story Alec had told her - that her vanity would result in the same fate as Cassiopeia.

They were foolish, just children poking fun at each other, and she’d giggled then proceeded to tell him it was all just a story. Alec had smiled indulgently at her and turned on his side to boop her on the nose. He’d leant close, conspiratorially so, as if he was about to divulge a secret. The next words he said have stuck with her, even to this day… _all stories have some truth to them._

Stretching, Isabelle sits up and tries to work the tension from her muscles. Several feet away Magnus is curled on his side, his coat slung over himself, and Church is pressed close to his body. Church gives this impression that it’s indifferent to Magnus, but the way they sleep now - huddled close - suggests otherwise.

Vulpix murmurs happily beside her, its feet shifting in its sleep. Dreaming, Isabelle thinks. Probably endlessly chasing a Pidgey. She runs a hand down its flank, the soft fur a comfort. What would it be like to do this by herself, just her and Vulpix? She can’t even fathom what life would be like without Alec constantly beside her. What kind of life would that be? With no one to joke with, to laugh with, or bicker with. Lonely, Isabelle guesses, and she draws her gaze from Magnus.

Her eyes settle on Alec, and she stares at the soft set of his face. He seems so peaceful. The frown that constantly etches a line between his brow these days is gone, and he looks so young. So often he’s the one to take charge, to make their plans, and she forgets that he’s only two years older than her. He’s always acted older than his age, probably down to being groomed for leadership when he was still a boy.

Isabelle knows Alec needs it, that he likes to be in control or to at least have that illusion, but she realises she could pick up the slack from time to time. And maybe she should stop teasing him about things, like buying new shirts, when he’s figuring out their money problems. She reminds herself that she’s trying to put him at ease, not more on edge.

Isabelle rises and walks over to the small stream. She dashes her face with water and relishes the cool against her cheeks.

She should apologise, right? For last night. Maybe she can just make breakfast, and they can all pretend like that outburst never happened. She overreacted. She knows that but… when she came back to find Magnus holding her bag all rational thought had fled. It was panic and fear that made her snatch it from his grasp.

Alec’s soft snores fill the quiet morning as Isabelle moves back to her things, the sound is surprisingly comforting. Content in the knowledge that everyone is sleeping, she works a hand into the pocket of her bag. Her fingers close over the cool metal, and she pulls the Poké Ball out into the open air.

It looks so ordinary: white bottom half, black band around the middle, purple top half with two pink circles. If it was just that, it could be passed off as any other Poké Ball, but the defining feature - an ‘M’ imprinted above the release button - reveals its true identity.

_Master Ball_.

It’s been burning a hole in her pocket since they deserted. She’s lost count of the number of times she’s almost given in and just told Alec everything, but then she sees that lost look in his eye, and she knows she can’t add to that.

She’s not sure why she took it. She’s not sure Valentine knows it was her that snuck in and stole it right from under his nose, but she saw those experiments, and she saw this prototype, and she just knew she couldn’t leave it there. It doesn’t matter that she didn’t have any idea of the plans Valentine had for it, she just knew she couldn’t leave him with the power to catch **any** Pokémon.

Magnus mutters in his sleep, and Isabelle quickly jerks her hand back into the bag. Careless, she reminds herself.

Her eyes gravitate to Alec again, and she can’t help but feel the weight of that Poké Ball on her shoulders. They never used to have secrets. Sure, they had secrets from their parents, secrets from Team Rocket, but never from each other. She hates this rift between them. She hates the things they don’t say to each other anymore, and more, she hates that she’s the cause of it.

But this, this Master Ball. She’s worried this will push Alec over the edge. Hell, it’s pushing her over the edge. He thinks she’s chosen to stick with Magnus on a whim, but it’s calculated. Valentine is going to come after them, not because they deserted, but because she stole this prototype from him. Why the fuck did she think that was a good idea again?

It’s not a case of ‘if’. It’s a case of ‘when’, and she’d like to have whatever firepower possible when that day comes. Alec would probably get all noble if he knew. He’d say something about how it isn’t fair to drag other people into their problems. Izzy figures Magnus is already involved, right? And given everything she knows about Magnus from word of mouth and now this time they’ve spent together, she knows he’s itching for another shot at Valentine. No one systematically attacks Team Rocket unless they want an audience with the boss.

Isabelle wonders about Magnus. What’s his story? How did he end up here?

There’s a bitterness in him when he speaks of Team Rocket, one that feels deeply personal. One that she feels herself these days.

As the sun peaks over the cliff face, Isabelle secures the Master Ball in her bag and begins to start breakfast.

Pretending that outburst never happened, it is then.

Magnus is happy to find the tension from the day before has eased as they walk. He listens to the companionable way Alec and Isabelle talk to each other and wonders what a connection like that feels like.

It’s obvious that they’re close and that they care about each other. It’s there in every gesture, in every bicker, in every smile. It doesn’t change anything.

“Magnus!” A voice cries out in glee from the path ahead.

The sound of Magnus’ name in morning air has Alec and Isabelle looking back over their shoulder at him. He can’t help the smile the breaks out on his face.

“Biscuit!” He calls back and pushes through the Lightwoods towards the redhead in the middle of the dirt track. She rushes forward, a laugh bubbling out of her chest, and launches herself into Magnus’ arms.

He grips her tight, breathes in that lavender perfume she always wears, and fuck, it feels like coming home.

When they break apart, he holds her at arm's length. How long has it been since he last saw her? Two? Three years? When did she become such a beautiful young woman? There are eight years between them, and looking at her now he suddenly feels old. Strange how the world keeps moving on around him and he keeps failing to notice.

“Lewis,” Magnus greets when Simon walks up to them. He should’ve known Simon wouldn’t be far, the two of them have been inseparable for years, friends almost from birth.

“Bane,” Simon nods, and though the greeting might seem formal to others, it’s theirs, and Simon’s mouth turns up at one corner in a smile.

“Clary, Simon, this is Isabelle and Alexander,” Magnus introduces, and he keeps the Lightwood name out of it. He tells himself it’s because he doesn’t want to be associated with Team Rocket, but he’s not sure that’s the truth.

“Hey,” Simon greets and holds out a hand to Alec. Magnus sees the scepticism cross Alec’s face, but he reaches out and shakes Simon’s hand anyway. It’s possibly the most awkward thing Magnus has ever seen.

Clary, though.

It may have been a while since Magnus last saw Clary, but he’d recognise that twinkle in her eye anywhere. She smiles sweetly, and softly she says, “Hello, Isabelle.”

_Crush,_ Magnus thinks, and damn if he doesn’t know what that feels like. He glances at Alec, then forces himself to look away, not allowing himself to linger on the way Alec’s biceps ripple as he crosses his arms.

Isabelle is the real surprise of this whole meeting. The Isabelle that Magnus has come to see as confident, bold, and sometimes a little brash, looks positively shy as she says, “It’s Izzy.”

Magnus shrugs the thought off. He’s only known Isabelle two days, who’s he to say what is and isn’t out of character for her. Still, it feels a little odd.

“Were you two heading home?” Magnus asks.

“Yes, Mum sent me on some wild goose chase weeks ago. I’m sure she was trying to get rid of us,” Clary says.

“Have you heard from her recently?” Magnus tries to keep the concern from his voice, but he knows he’s failed when she frowns back at him.

“No. Did something happen?” she says, her fingers gripping his arm.

“I’m sure it’s nothing,” Magnus starts, softly patting her hand with his own, hoping to give some comfort. “I just haven’t heard from Luke for a while. Thought I’d stop by and check everything was alright.”

Magnus keeps Luke’s last message to himself, and he wonders if he shouldn’t send Clary and Simon off somewhere else. It seems Jocelyn wanted them out of the way for some reason. Magnus said he was sure it was nothing, but he’s beginning to worry it’s definitely something. Clary eyes him warily, unconvinced with his explanation.

“We can make the journey together,” Magnus suggests and earns himself a smile from Clary. He knows better than to try to convince her of staying away. She’ll only go anyway, so they may as well go together.

Alec frowns, and Magnus thinks it’s because of his offer, but Alec scowls so much at him that it could just be the set of his face. Which is a shame. That face is far too beautiful to be spoilt by a frown. Wait… Magnus needs to stop thinking like that. He mentally facepalms.

Alec hates this. He hates  _everything_ about this, and he’s told Isabelle about fifty times that this is not a good idea. Magnus was one thing, but these two as well? No. This is where he draws the line. Especially when Clary throws back her head as they walk and laughs gleefully at something Magnus says. She has her hand on his arm and Magnus, Magnus has this smile that lights up his face, that reaches his eyes.

“You didn’t,” she says with delight and Alec grits his teeth. Clearly, Magnus did else he wouldn’t have said it for fuck’s sake.

Izzy bumps an elbow into his side. “You could smile a little,” she teases.

Alec just digs his hands into the pockets of his trousers. What the hell does he have to smile about? Two days ago it was just them and the road. Sure, they were looking over their shoulder for Team Rocket, but that hasn’t changed. He wants to go back to that.

“Jealousy isn’t a good look on you,” Izzy smirks.

Jealousy? What does he have to be jealous about? But he follows her gaze to Magnus and Clary. This isn’t jealousy. It’s annoyance. He doesn’t want anything from Magnus. He doesn’t want that smile directed at him or that causal touch of a hand to his shoulder. Though he can almost feel the heat that would radiate down his arm, that doesn’t mean he wants it.

And if that lie that he keeps telling himself - that Magnus Bane’s approval means nothing to him - makes him feel better, then what’s the harm in that?

“Hmm… Sure,” Izzy says knowingly. “Bet I can make you smile.”

“Let’s not play this game.”

“What game are you playing?” Simon asks, oblivious to the conversation he’s just stumbled into.

“We’re not-” The denial is halfway out when Izzy cuts Alec off.

“Trying to make sourpuss here smile. I bet him I could.”

“And I didn’t take that bet,” Alec points out.

“Because you know I can.” She threads an arm through Alec’s. The others might think it’s sweet, but he knows it’s so that he can’t get away from her right now. He knows all her nefarious tricks, hell, he taught her half of them, and she’s already used the other half on him as practice.

“Might this be a good place to make camp?” Magnus asks, and Alec wants to be thankful for the distraction, but it’s Magnus, so he can’t allow that.

“We brought marshmallows!” Simon says.

“Of course they did,” Alec grumbles to himself and slings his pack onto the floor rather forcefully. Just what he needs, this lot high on sugar. What do they think this is, a children’s camping trip?

“I’m just gonna...” Alec trails off and gestures to the trees. Even though they’ve been walking all day, he’ll take another stroll, anything for him to get a few minutes peace. Clefairy runs ahead of him, and Church follows.

Alec walks through the trees for a while, and the Pokémon run around him. He stands and watches them. Watches the carefree way Clefairy teases and Church pretends it doesn’t want to play before streaking after Clefairy. Alec thinks that must be a good way to live life.

As he makes his way back to the group, their voices, light and joyful, drift over to him. For a moment he doesn’t want to join them, doesn’t know how to be a part of that. He forces himself to keep moving forward. Magnus is talking animatedly with his hands, his rings glinting with the movement, and he seems so different to the Magnus Alec has seen so far.

Alec thought Magnus was always a dick. He figured that was just who he was, but this, the way he’s open and friendly with Clary and Simon, disproves that. Why does it twist something inside of Alec to learn that Magnus is only a dick to him?

Alec sees they’ve built a fire and the light dances across Magnus features as Alec approaches. As if Magnus wasn’t gorgeous enough in daylight, Alec has to be attacked with this!

Izzy shifts up a little, pats the ground next to her, and Alec folds his limbs to take a seat next to her. It’s just attraction, he’s been attracted before and he’s gotten over it. He can get over this too. He **will** do.

“Is that a Pokédex?” Simon suddenly exclaims.

Magnus nods.

“Oh, wow. I’ve heard about them, but I’ve never seen one.”

Magnus holds it out for Simon. “Here take a look.”

Alec really wants to see it. He’s heard all about the device Professor Fell invented. He might even have done a little research on it. They say it records all the Pokémon a trainer sees, and when caught it keeps track of Pokémon stats and a whole bunch of other information.

As Alec is a stat hoarder himself, he’s been dying to get his hands on one for years, but Professor Fell is somewhat picky about the trainers he chooses to bestow these to. Supposedly a trainer has to show excellent potential and skill, which Alec doesn’t have too much of an issue with. It’s Professor Fell’s need for giving them to only those he deems morally sound that causes Alec a problem. He doesn’t think having Team Rocket on his resume will help his corner in that regard.

Alec’s body urges him to lean closer, to catch a glimpse of what it looks like outside of the books and the TV and the magazines. Instead, he eases back and schools his face to show only disinterest.

“What does it do?” Clary asks.

“What does it do!” Simon says incredulously at Clary’s question about the device. “It’s only the most advanced Pokémon stat recorder. It records a Pokémon’s cry, category, height, weight, the areas it’s found in. It even provides a description for the Pokémon using its AI technology.” Simon shows the device to Clary. “Here, see. There’s the entry for Vulpix. Fire type Pokémon, 2 foot tall, approx. 22 pounds. _At the time of birth, it has just one tail. The tail splits from its tip as it grows older._ ”

“Oh, that’s cool,” Clary says with genuine interest.

“You’ve got the national Pokédex?” Simon asks, and the awe on his face would be comical if Alec wasn’t feeling the exact same thing. He thought the national Pokédex was still in testing.

Magnus nods, “Ragnor, sorry, Professor Fell. He thought that made the most sense with me travelling between Johto and Kanto, and Church is from Sinnoh. I think it’s the first of its kind. Previous versions were limited to one region.”

“Oh, wow. Do you even realise what you’re holding, Clary?” Simon doesn't give her a chance to answer. “That, right there, is history. We’re witnessing history being made. One day everyone will have one of these. That’s the future.”

“Simon,” Clary says fondly, “how can it be both history and the future?”

“It’s future history,” he says as if that’s the most obvious explanation, and Alec supposes it is.

Clary passes it back to Simon, who holds it as if it is a newborn child, gently cradling it between his fingers.

“When can I get one?” Simon asks.

“You’re not even a trainer,” Clary teases.

“But I still want one.”

“I’ll put in a good word with Professor Fell the next time I see him. Will that work?”

“You personally know Professor Fell?”

Alec’s pretty impressed himself. Professor Fell is at the forefront of Pokémon knowledge. There were even a few projects to get Fell on Team Rocket’s side. Though his disdain for the mistreatment of Pokémon has always meant that he’s opposed Team Rocket. Alec quite likes the fact that the Prof held out, against money and threats. That’s the kind of character he hopes to have in the future.

“He spent a long time in my hometown. He was observing Slowpoke.”

“Oh, you’re from Azalea City?” Isabelle asks.

Alec rolls his eyes at Izzy; she already knows where Magnus is from. She makes a face back at him, but she smoothes a hand down his leg, and her eyes change to a question. _You okay?_ She asks without words. He places his own hand over hers and squeezes. _Yes._

It’s a trick they’ve used for years, the ability to communicate without speaking. They have a multitude of signals that pass by unnoticed to the rest of the world.

“Think I’m going to call it a night,” Alec says. He’s tired of conversation.

There’s a chorus of ‘night’, ‘sleep well’ and ‘good night’ as he breaks away from the group.

As he lies on his side in the cushiony meadow, Magnus’ voice carries on the evening air. It’s soft, full of genuine delight, and Alec hurts. He doesn’t need Magnus Bane to like him he reminds himself. How could he? When Alec doesn’t even like himself.

#####  **ROUTE 8 - DAY 3**

“It’s _two_ Bug Catchers,” Isabelle starts. Alec’s refusal to take part in a Pokémon battle is beginning to worry her. She understands he’s got issues, and she’s given him time and space in the hopes that he’ll find his edge without her, but she’s beginning to think that a little gentle prodding might be necessary, and an easy match is a perfect solution. Bug Catchers, they’re the easiest match there is. Okay, they’re often a little weird, but Izzy can deal with that if it means Alec finds his confidence in battling again. “Come on. Just one little battle. You know Vulpix is awesome against bug Pokémon.”

She sets her best puppy dog eyes on him and hopes he’ll relent. He just frowns. She’s beginning to hate that goddamn frown. It’s been a long day and her feet hurt, though she’s loath to admit it, and it’s making her a little irritable. She’s about to call him out on this, about to just put everything out on the table, when a soft voice comes from Izzy’s left.

“I’ll battle with you,” Clary says.

Isabelle turns to tell her that it’s okay, but the sight in front of her has her forgetting what words mean. Clary’s auburn hair is pulled back into a ponytail, long strands curl loosely around her face, and the light is just perfect, bringing out all these different shades. Izzy wants to wrap the strands around her finger. Wait… what? That’s… she’s a little uncomfortable with the thought, and her heart starts to flutter with panic.

Don’t think about it, Isabelle tells herself. Just… don’t think about what that inclination meant. It meant nothing. Nothing at all. Clary’s pretty, that’s all it is, and Isabelle has seen pretty girls before. This is nothing new. Except it is. There’s never been this pit of longing in her stomach when she’s looked before. There’s never been a flush on her cheeks from a simple hello. Isabelle isn’t ready to explore what that means.

“It’s settled,” Clary says. “Hey!” she calls out to the men walking along the path towards them.

Alec raises an eye at Isabelle in question. Then he shakes his head and starts down the path.

“I’m not waiting around to watch this,” he tells her, and he lazily walks on. Isabelle is torn. The challenge is set now, and she doesn’t want to back down, but she looks at Alec’s retreating back and worries about him. Sure, he’s perfectly fine being on his own, and maybe she’s got a little separation anxiety after spending so much time with him, but for some reason, she doesn’t want him out of eyeshot for the rest of the day.

“Come on, Lewis, let’s keep Alexander company,” Magnus says. “You’ll catch up with us?”

Isabelle’s thankful “sure” rushes out. She sees through Magnus’ bluster though, all this front he puts up to suggest he hates them. She’s noticed the desire in his eyes when he looks at Alec, and she wouldn’t be surprised if his inability to treat them like people is only perpetuated by his attraction.

“Wanna have some fun?” Izzy says to Vulpix. It pushes its head against her leg in approval and purrs deep in its throat.

“Choose a number,” Clary says as she pulls a Poké Ball from its loop on her belt.

“What?” That seems an odd request when they're just about to battle.

“Choose a number from…” Clary takes a minute to think, her lips pursing and Izzy isn't looking at those. Not at all. “From one to ten.”

“Three?” Isabelle replies tentatively.

“Okay, we have three moves each to take down these two bozos.”

Isabelle laughs. “This is crazy.”

“But fun, right?” and there’s a hint of concern in Clary’s voice.

“Yes.”

They fall silent as the bug catchers talk to each other.

“Are you serious?” Isabelle finally asks.

Clary looks away from their opponents and directly at Isabelle. Those eyes are beautiful and when Clary says, “Always.” Isabelle gets the feeling she’s talking about something else entirely.

The word hangs between them before Isabelle breaks the connection.

“Okay,” she says, squaring her shoulders, “let’s do this, Vulpix.”

Clary smiles, soft and sweet, then throws her Poké Ball in front of her. The ball opens and through a flash of light Eevee appears.

Isabelle is impressed. Eevee is somewhat of a rare Pokémon. She’s only seen one once before. In that lab… but she allows the thought to trail off, not wanting to think about it further. She’s just going to enjoy this.

The Bug Catchers send out Paras and Beedrill. _Perfect._ This is going to be so easy Isabelle isn’t sure it’s even worth it. Then she sees the smirk of the trainer across from her and changes her mind. As long as she wipes that look off his face, it will be worth it.

“Vulpix, use ember,” Isabelle calls out.

Vulpix growls its approval before opening its mouth. Nothing happens for a moment, but Izzy knows to wait and then suddenly a blast of fire shoots from its mouth directly at Paras. It sends Paras whirling back as the attack makes contact. The flames engulf the Pokémon and Izzy isn’t all that comfortable with the cry it lets loose. She pushes the thought back, that’s just part of Pokémon battles, something she has to just accept.

As the flames dissipate, Paras lies motionless by its trainer.

“One hit!” The Bug Catcher exclaims. “You could’ve given us a chance.”

Then he withdraws the Pokémon back into its ball and Clary merely shrugs.

“Let me show you why Bug Pokémon are the ultimate species,” the second Catcher calls out.

Isabelle sighs, this guy is clearly delusional.

“Beedrill, use twineedle.”

Beedrill uses its wings to charge forward, the large stingers on its arms held out in front of itself. No one has a chance to move, to evade, and it strikes Eevee and Vulpix simultaneously, driving its stingers into the Pokémons’ backs. Both Eevee and Vulpix cry out in discomfort, but as Beedrill draws back, Isabelle is grateful to see they’re both relatively unharmed.

“You’ll like this,” Clary says to Isabelle, and there’s excitement in her voice. She turns to Eevee and commands, “Eevee, mimic ember.”

Eevee shakes back its head, its soft curls shining in the sunlight. The air around the Pokémon begins to shimmer, and Izzy is sure she feels power. Eevee is as beautiful as its owner, Izzy thinks. Then Eevee’s jaw opens and a stream of fire blasts unexpectedly from it.  Beautiful  _and_ dangerous. And that’s not a move Eevee should know. Isabelle hasn’t heard of mimic before, but she reminds herself to ask Clary all about it later. That’s a powerful move to have in her skillset.

The shot hits Beedrill where it’s hovering in the air, and it falls heavily to the ground.

“Yes!” Clary exclaims. “We did it in one! I think that’s a new record.”

And the smile she gives Isabelle, happy, bright and so full of life has something aching in Isabelle’s chest.

Isabelle isn’t sure what’s happening, what she’s feeling, but her cheeks almost hurt from the full smile she’s returning. Does she have to analyse what this is, what this means right now? Or can she just embrace it, just go with it and see where it takes her?

As Clary takes her hand, laughing, and pulls her down the path, Isabelle knows she’s going wherever this takes her, and she’s going to enjoy every second of it.

Magnus watches the unease on Alec’s face as they sit around and wait for Isabelle and Clary to join them. It’s the same unease that Alec’s been trying to hide ever since he left Isabelle and Clary in that Pokémon battle. Magnus observes him as Simon talks away. Alec makes no attempt to join in the conversation, happy to sit in silence. Simon tries a few times to draw Alec into it, but after a few gruff one-word answers it seems he’s given up on the idea.

Then Magnus sees it, the relief, the way Alec’s body just seems to let go of all the tension as he looks over Magnus’ shoulder.

Magnus knows if he turned he’d see the girls walking down the path, but he just keeps his eyes on Alexander and tries to figure out who he really is.

Alec’s body tenses as if he’s about to stand, but he keeps sitting there, leg jumping up and down a little.

“Fray!” Simon hollers as he notices their presence and now Magnus does turn to look.

He catches the way Isabelle quickly pulls her hand from Clary’s, and Magnus thinks that’s a very interesting development. Perhaps he should have revealed who they were though. Is it fair for him to let Clary get close to Isabelle when she doesn’t know who Isabelle really is?

He decides to sit on it for a few days. Two more days and they’ll arrive at Lavender town, and then they’ll all go their separate ways. The thought doesn’t seem as wonderful as it did two days ago. That’s what he wants, right? He wants the open road, just him and Church. It’s been nice, these evenings spent companionably eating and talking, but he likes his space more. Doesn’t he? Okay, maybe it would be nice to have to someone to talk to from time to time, and if that someone was pretty on the eye then that wouldn’t hurt either. But that doesn’t mean it has to be Alexander.

As the day draws to a close Magnus allows himself to enjoy the evening. He notes the stolen glances between Clary and Isabelle. The way Isabelle blushes each time Clary compliments her as she regales the story of their battle this afternoon.

Magnus also notes the way Isabelle stays close to Alec’s side. Closer than when it was just the three of them. They have this casual way of touching, like now, Alec’s fingers drift over the back of Isabelle’s neck and she relaxes against Alec. Magnus wonders what those fingers would be like on his own skin, the soft touch. _Fuck,_ it’s been too long since anyone touched him.

Much later as Magnus lies in the dark unable to sleep, he tries to stop thinking about Alec’s touch, but that one thought, that one idea of a simple touch across his neck won’t let go. He thinks everyone is asleep, but then Magnus hears Alec’s soft voice and he gives up any hope of forgetting about Alexander.

“What’s the matter?” Alec whispers, just loud enough for Magnus to make out. There’s a moment’s pause before he adds, “I know you’re awake, I can hear you thinking.”

“You can’t hear a person think,” Isabelle answers.

“I can, and you do it loudly.”

“Whatever. It’s nothing.”

“We both know that’s a lie, Iz. You’ve been unusually quiet all night.” A beat passes before Alec speaks again. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

Isabelle’s sigh carries across the space between them, filled with resignation. “Okay, it’s not nothing. But… I’m not ready to talk about it, okay. It’s like… you and Silph Co.”

“It’s as bad as Silph Co?” Alec’s voice is raised with panic.

Something is digging into Magnus’ side, almost painfully so, and has been for the past few minutes, but he doesn’t want to move in case he disturbs Alec and Isabelle. It’s probably impolite to eavesdrop, but he’s suddenly beyond intrigued. What happened at Silph Co?

“Shit, my bad,” Isabelle apologises. “That wasn’t a great comparison.”

Magnus can imagine the way Isabelle is probably running a hand down Alec’s arm in comfort right now.

“I just…” Isabelle continues, “I promise, I’ll tell you when I’m ready. Okay?”

“Of course,” Alec replies.

There’s silence for a few minutes, and Magnus thinks their conversation must be over.

“I can see Draco tonight. Look, just there,” Alec says.

“The dragon!” Isabelle exclaims, then quietly continues, “You know I hate that story.”

Magnus listens as Alec proceeds to tell the story anyway, as he makes Isabelle laugh softly in the moonlight. Magnus wonders if these moments are the true Alexander, these moments that are soft and sweet and with those thoughts, he drifts off to sleep.

He dreams of a dragon protecting golden apples in the garden of the Hesperides, and it somehow morphs into Alexander holding out the apple in temptation, and Magnus doesn’t hesitate. He reaches out and finally gives in.


	6. Chapter 6

****

#####  **ROUTE 8 - DAY 4**

They all hear it - the sound of a Pokémon in pain.

As they turn south and round the bend, a dense forest on their left, they see it.

“Hey!” Alec calls out, striding forward and Magnus is hot on his heels.

A trainer on the path ahead kicks his Rattata, sending it sprawling across the ground. He’s screaming at it. Magnus can’t make out the words from this distance, but he really doesn’t like the tone.

A hand on Magnus’ shoulder has him stopping mid-motion. He looks down at perfectly manicured nails, then up into the face of Isabelle.

“It’s best to leave him to it,” she explains.

Magnus doesn’t get it. Just yesterday Alec shied away from an easy battle with two Bug Catchers, but  _now_ he’s going to battle? Magnus is unconvinced, especially when he notices Clefairy and Church by Isabelle’s side. He’s even more worried when he sees that Alec shrugged off his bag and unbuckled his Poké Ball belt.

Isabelle pats Magnus’ shoulder before moving ahead to pick up Alec’s stuff.

Why doesn’t anyone seem worried about this? Magnus thinks. But then he looks at Alexander, at the powerful stride, the determined set of his frame, and he can suddenly see those leadership qualities that Alec is famed to possess.

Alec doesn’t speak, at least not at first. He just walks right up to the man and punches him directly in the jaw. And wow, okay, Magnus isn’t impressed by that. He isn’t impressed by the strength and the conviction. Who is he kidding? He’s fucking enamoured with all things Alexander Lightwood. Why is he even trying to convince himself otherwise at this point?

For a moment Magnus thinks the man is going to retaliate, but Alec says something, voice too low to hear as the group nears. The four of them stand back and just watch. Simon looks positively horrified by the whole altercation, but Clary slips her hand into Isabelle’s, and Magnus is struck by the sweetness of the simple gesture.

There’s a short scuffle, a lot of heated words - Alec is talking with his hands again. He doesn’t throw any more punches, but he’s gesticulating with a passion Magnus hasn’t witnessed before.

Then the man pulls back, says, “Like you’re one to talk. What makes you so high and mighty?”

Magnus witnesses cold fury settle on Alexander’s features. His eyes are hard, and his jaw twitches. Alec’s hands ball into his fists at his side, and it must only be sheer holding him back.

“Take your stuff and leave. I won’t tell you again.”

The two of them look at each other. Eventually, the man relents, picks up his pack, and heads in the direction of Saffron city. Magnus is sure he hears the man mumble something about Lightwoods and Alec being a fucking prick.

Alec instantly crouches down beside Rattata. He holds out a hand and warily inches it forward. The Pokémon doesn’t lash out at Alec though, it curls gently in on itself, and Alec’s able to run a hand along its fur. He murmurs softly to the Pokémon as he lifts it, and Magnus is floored.

Magnus doesn’t think he’s ever seen more care be shown to a Pokémon, and it’s coming from a member of Team Rocket? He just… he doesn’t know what to do with this. He’s been ignoring all the signs, he knows he has, but he can’t fight it anymore, not when it’s so glaringly obvious. Has he really been so narrow-minded? Has he been so terrified to learn that the organisation he’s been fighting against for so long isn’t made up of purely evil people? Magnus has been living in this black and white world, and suddenly he’s realising there are grey areas, that everything isn’t as clear-cut as he would like it to be.

He considers the way Alec is with Isabelle, the kindness and love they have for each other. He thinks about the way Alec cares for Clefairy, how happy the Pokémon is to be with its trainer. He remembers the soft conversation from the night before, the gentle way the siblings reassure each other. And then he recalls the most well-deserved punch he’s ever seen.

For the first time since he learnt their last names Magnus sees Alec and Isabelle as people, and if he’s honest, he’s a little ashamed of his behaviour. He’s carried his hatred and prejudice around for so long that he realises he’s become bitter with it. That he’s been driven solely by it and unable to look past it. He wouldn’t listen to Isabelle when she tried to explain. He wouldn’t see reason. Who is Magnus to judge people by a name? That makes him no better than Team Rocket themselves. That thought makes him queasy. Then his words from that bar in Saffron city come back to him, that moment when he told Alexander that he cared for his Pokémon abysmally. What a fool he’s been.

The realisation isn’t going to magically make them friends. It doesn’t mean Magnus is going to act on this attraction he’s been feeling, but he resolves to be better, to treat them better. To stop ignoring the signs when they’re staring him in the face because he’s just too damn stubborn to admit he was wrong.

****

Something feels off to Alec as they walk. The group’s dynamic seems to have changed. Izzy and Clary are several paces ahead. Alec can’t hear their conversation, only the light tone of Isabelle’s voice, and the soft laughter that bubbles out from time to time. She seems happy and carefree, much more than he’s seen her in a long time.

“What’s the rarest Pokémon you’ve caught, Alec?” Simon asks.

It’s the latest question in a long line of other questions, and Alec’s not sure how he ended up walking with Simon and Magnus. Though he bristles at Simon’s questions and gives brusque answers, surprisingly, he’s quite enjoying himself. Magnus even smiled at him not too long ago. And it wasn’t a strained polite smile either. It was the one he often gives Clary. The one that reaches his eyes. Alec will take the fact that it made him a little weak in the knees to his grave.

Alec would rather hear Magnus’ answer than give his own. Magnus has travelled extensively, and Alec’s constantly intrigued by the mystery of Magnus Bane. Just yesterday he learnt that Church was a Glameow from the Sinnoh region. Is there anywhere Magnus  _hasn’t_ visited?

Alec mulls the question over for a minute. “Snorlax.” He eventually settles on.

“Hold up,” Simon says, coming to an abrupt halt and holding out an arm. Alec’s instantly on alert, his eyes surveilling their surroundings. But Alec needn’t have worried when Simon continues. “You have a _Snorlax_!”

Alec just shrugs. It’s not that big a deal.

Simon rambles on. “What type of Poké Ball did you use?”

“A normal one.”

“How many?”

“Just the one.” Alec’s beginning to feel like this is an inquisition.

“ ** _One!_ ** ” Simon’s incredulous. “But… Snorlax have a catch rate of, like, three percent.”

Alec almost wishes he never brought it up. That catch rate was a stat he knew. When he was Team Rocket leadership in training his parents made him memorise an uncountable amount of different stats. It’s the one part of his training he really enjoyed, so much so, that he still memorises more.

He does think he probably got a little lucky with that Snorlax though. No doubt that’s the reason for his string of bad luck recently, he must have used up all his past, present and future luck to catch it.

Simon shakes his head and mutters, “Impossible.”

“Not really…” Alec says with a smirk, “it’s  _three_ percent possible.”

Magnus’ laugh rings out from Alec’s side, and Alec thinks that might be the first time he’s been the cause of that sound. He sinks into it for a minute, just savours the way it makes him want to grin from ear to ear. When Alec comes back to himself, Simon’s eyes are narrowed, and there’s a look of distrust on his face.

“Fine,” Alec huffs, and he pulls a Poké Ball from his belt.

“That’s it?” There’s awe in Simon’s voice.

It’s the standard red, black and white ball, but from the look on Simon’s face, it might as well be a Master Ball. It’s as though Simon’s never seen a normal Poké Ball before. Alec would have bowed out of this conversation several minutes ago if he wasn’t enjoying Magnus’ reaction to the whole thing so much.

Alec holds his arm out in front of him and presses the release button. He has to blink his eyes closed as a bright flash of light attacks his vision. When the light fades, and his eyes adjust to normal, Snorlax has materialised in front of them.

At 6 ft 11” the Pokémon towers over them all, and Simon instinctively takes a step back. Alec notices that Magnus doesn’t even flinch, though he does tip his head back a little to look up at Snorlax.

Snorlax isn’t the oddest Pokémon Alec’s ever seen, but it is the largest, though most of its body is taken up by its large round belly. Alec takes a step forward and rubs his hand over the fur of its cream coloured belly. Snorlax’s head twists to look at Alec, its two pointed teeth protruding from its lower jaw. If Alec didn’t know better, he’d be fearful of Snorlax, and he finds that kind of odd given that all it likes to do is sleep and eat. It’s the most docile Pokémon he’s ever met.

“Did I wake you, big guy?” Alec asks.

Snorlax lets out a grunt as Alec keeps petting it. The Pokémon turns on its large hind feet, claws digging into the soft soil of the path, as it comes to face Alec fully.

“Snorlax...” The word is long and drawn out, and Alec knows just what it wants.

It takes Alec a minute to dig in his bag, but he manages to find a banana. Alec holds the fruit out, and Snorlax reaches for it with its short arms.

“Wanna walk a while?” Alec asks Snorlax. It begins to peel the banana, and both Magnus and Simon laugh as Snorlax openly stares at Alec in disgust at the suggestion.

Chuckling as well, Alec says, “Didn’t think so.”

Lifting the Poké Ball Alec calls Snorlax back. He looks over at Magnus and Simon, who still has awe and a little fear in his eyes. Alec realises he’s not just enjoying himself, he’s been having fun. He’s not sure how or when it happened, but he decides travelling with this bunch might not be so bad after all.

****

Isabelle watches as the expanse of trees get closer and closer, and she unconsciously slows her pace. Clary, at her side, slows too. They both know that the forest signals their arrival at Lavender town, and neither of them are ready for whatever is growing between them to be over. One more day, Isabelle thinks, one more day to figure out what’s happening here, and whether she wants to do anything about it.

Isabelle suggests a break; her feet are killing her, but thankfully Alec is further ahead and not around to point out how right he was. The call of a Pidgey has Vulpix dashing off in search of it. Isabelle wonders what Vulpix would do if it ever managed to catch one.

“Have you lived in Lavender Town all your life?” Isabelle asks, as she sits on the soft grass and crosses her legs. She can’t imagine what that would be like. She and Alec have only visited the once, but from what Isabelle remembers, it’s probably the most uninteresting place she’s ever been.

“Yeah,” Clary says. Isabelle forgets her question for a minute when gifted with Clary’s smile, full lips curving upwards. Beautiful, this woman is beautiful.

“It’s not the busiest town,” Clary continues, “but growing up there was really fun.”

“Oh?” The word is out of Isabelle’s mouth before she has the thought to hold it back, and she hopes it sounds interested rather than disbelieving.

“Luke - my stepdad - runs a volunteer Pokémon house. It’s where abused Pokémon can be looked after. So… I spent a lot of my childhood around Pokémon, and Luke taught me all about the right ways to treat them.”

What must that have been like? To have someone to look up to like that. To teach right from wrong. Isabelle can’t help but compare Luke to her own parents. She never looked up to them, never strived to emulate them. The only thing she ever wanted was to be better than them.

She’s never been one for following rules, and that resulted in a strained relationship with her parents, one built on disappointment and disapproval. It was childish of her, but she understands now that she just wanted their attention, in whatever form she could get it.

Isabelle adores Alec, they’re each other’s constant, but growing up she felt just a little in his shadow. “ _Why can’t you be like your brother, Isabelle?” “Your brother picked this up so easily.” “Honestly, Alec would have figured this out in no time.”_ That wasn’t Alec’s fault. That was their parent’s failing, but she wonders what a childhood without the training and unattainable expectations would have been like. Happy, she supposes.

“A lot of trainers pass through our town,” Clary explains, “so it’s constantly changing. Some trainers come to visit the Pokémon graves; others bring injured Pokémon. Luke tries to help as many as possible, but some have been there forever. Some will probably never be ready to go back into the wild.”

Those words might forever haunt Isabelle. Are any of them there because of her actions? She’s never abused a Pokémon, but she can’t deny that she was part of an organisation that has. For a long time, she stood by and did nothing to stop it. Doesn’t that make her as bad as the abuser?

“Bleak topic,” Clarys says, and she takes Isabelle’s hand in her own as if sensing Isabelle’s uneasy thoughts. “Sorry… Have you been to Lavender town?”

“Once.”

“What did you think?”

“It was…” Clary sounded so cheerful and excited about the question that Isabelle wants to lie and say it was brilliant, but she can’t. “It’s not my favourite place.”

Clary’s smile falters for a moment.

“Did you get a tour from a local though?” She eventually jokes and winks, and despite herself, Isabelle feels her cheeks heat. What is it about Clary Fray that makes her behave like this? She’s always been confident and sure, but now Isabelle feels like she’s standing in quicksand, slowly sinking, and no matter how she tries to claw her way out she only ends up sinking further.

It takes Isabelle a minute, but eventually, she replies, “I didn’t have the pleasure.” She’ll only accept tours off charming redheads though.

“So… Where do you call home?” Clary asks.

“Home?” Isabelle can’t remember staying in one place long enough to call it home. Team Rocket HQ is the only place they ever stuck around for any length of time, but Isabelle would never call that place home. When she thinks about it, that word, the only thing that comes to mind is Alec. “We moved around a lot… um, because of my parents’ work. We never really settled in one place.”

The conversation dies, and Clary has this frown on her face that Isabelle doesn’t understand. There seems to be an awkwardness between them that wasn’t there a moment ago. What did Isabelle do wrong? Say wrong? She racks her brain but can’t work it out.

“Is it true Lavender town is haunted?” Isabelle asks, trying to find surer footing.

That was Isabelle’s moment to come clean, to tell Clary about her past. Like slowing her pace, Isabelle holds onto the omission of truth. She just wants to savour these moments for as long as they last. She thinks of Magnus’ reaction to finding out they were once part of Team Rocket and Isabelle knows she can’t stomach that look of disdain from Clary.

It’s not right to keep this back, but as soon as it’s out there, this will be over. Maybe it’s selfish to want to enjoy it while she can, but Isabelle’s only human.

****

The fire crackles as the group sits in the late hours of the evening.

“Stop it,” Isabelle squeals as Alec tickles her.

Pinned to the ground, Alec’s fingers draw breathless laughter from his sister, and Magnus watches them fondly. Clary and Simon laugh too, but no one comes to Isabelle’s aid.

“A-Alec,” she giggles, and finally he lets up.

The smile on Alec’s face is broad and delightful, and Magnus feels a happiness he hasn’t felt for years, sitting in this strange band of companionship. Tomorrow it all comes to an end. He’s okay with that. It’s for the best. It will just be him and the road… just the way he likes it.

As the comradery continues, Magnus thinks of Lavender town. What waits for them there? He’s so conflicted. He’d happily make this journey last a couple of extra days, but he can’t afford that. He can’t forget his purpose. Luke.

Magnus’ eyes drift back to Alec, the same way they have the whole day. The more Magnus observes Alec, the more drawn he feels to the man. That’s a dangerous line for him to be walking. Attraction is one thing, but feelings, feelings are something else entirely. Magnus can’t afford to feel, not like that at least.

He’s been considering a seduction once they get to Lavender Town, a quick fuck to get Alec out of his system, but it’s something more than that now. Magnus worries that it will only leave him wanting more. So instead, he’ll do nothing, and tomorrow Alec will be gone. It’s for the best, he thinks again. Nothing good ever came from him getting involved with someone.

“You’ve been holding out on us, Fray,” Simon says when Clary digs a bottle of whiskey out of her bag. The bottle has no label, and Magnus doesn’t know whether to groan or not when he realises it’s probably Luke’s homebrew. It’s lethal… in the best way.

Magnus exercises a little restraint as the bottle is passed Around, and the evening becomes sillier the emptier the bottle becomes. One by one the group head to bed until only Alec is sitting next to him.

Clefairy sighs in its sleep as it curls closer to Church. Magnus thinks they’re adorable. He’s never known Church to be this friendly with any other Pokémon. He does worry how Church will react when Alec and Clefairy are gone. Probably just go back to its usual disinterested mood.

Magnus’ own mood sours at the thought of Alec being gone, and with the courage of a little homebrew, Magnus speaks.

“I’m sorry,” he says into the quiet night air.

Alec turns to look at Magnus, and his expression is full of confusion. “For what?”

Where to begin?

“A lot of things. The way I treated you and your sister for one. The way I accused you of treating your Pokémon poorly for another.” It’s not Magnus’ best apology, not even close, but he means every word, and that has to count for something.

“It’s okay.” Alec brushes Magnus’ words off.

Magnus remembers the first time he heard Alec do that with Isabelle’s apology, back when they first met, and it had frustrated him then. He understands Alec a lot more now, and he doesn’t want the words to be brushed aside. He wants Alec to know how sincere he is.

“It’s not,” Magnus implores. “So… I’m sorry.”

It’s quiet, the crackle of the fire is the only sound between them.

“You were just treating us - me - the way I deserved.”

Alec’s staring into the fire as he says those words and he looks so lost, so far away. Magnus isn’t sure how to reach him, he just knows he has to try. He stretches out a hand and lays it on Alec’s knee. Alec doesn’t move.

“I should’ve gotten to know you before making judgements,” Magnus admits.

Whatever tomorrow brings, Magnus will always be thankful to Alec and Isabelle for opening his eyes. For making him realise that the world isn’t black and white. He’s not sure how he’s going to cope with that going forward, not sure how it fits in with his plan to bring down Team Rocket. He just knows he has to be better. What’s the point of achieving his goal if there’s nothing left of his humanity?

Alec’s still quiet, and Magnus doesn’t know what else to say. He worries he’s only making the situation worse.

“Gonna call it a night.” Magnus stands, but he looks at Alec for a long moment. Alec, who’s just sitting there, as if he’s carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders.

“You’re a fantastic trainer, Alec. Your Pokémon are very lucky.”

Magnus doesn’t wait for Alec’s response, isn’t sure he’d even get one. He just walks away from the dwindling fire and to his spot on the soft ground. He curls on his side and tries to forget that haunted look in Alec’s eyes.

Alec’s still sitting there, as the fire dies out, long after Magnus drifts to sleep.

 

****

#####  **ROUTE 8 - DAY 5**

It’s with regret that Alec opens his eyes to the bright morning sun. He half considers rolling over and sinking back into sleep, but Vulpix licks his face, then nudges him insistently.

“Okay,” Alec grumbles, and the Pokémon rolls onto its back baring its tummy. Alec scratches, and the Pokémon softly purrs.

“You’re just a big softy really, aren’t you?” Alec teases, but Vulpix doesn’t complain.

Alec lifts his head to search out Isabelle, and his eyes catch with Magnus’ a few feet away. There’s a look on Magnus’ face that has desire pooling in Alec’s gut and a blush working across his cheeks. He hasn’t seen that look since the first time they met. It doesn’t mean anything, he tells himself.

Alec tears his gaze away and finds Izzy. She’s sat by the ashes of the fire with Clary and Simon, and the three of them are playing with Clefairy. It looks like he’s the last up.

Alec’s not sure what time he eventually decided to go to sleep. After that conversation with Magnus, after that unexpected apology, he just hadn’t been able to switch his brain off.

Standing, Alec stretches. He’s looking forward to sleeping in a bed tonight.

“You can head out if you want,” Alec tells the group. “I won’t be long.”

Reluctantly Clary, Simon and Magnus set off. Isabelle assures them they’ll only be a few minutes behind. Magnus gives Alec a strange look as he walks on, one that Alec can’t decipher. Maybe a little time apart will be good. Maybe he can try and work things out in his mind.

It doesn’t take Alec long, five minutes at most, to ready himself and pack his belongings.

“You didn’t need to wait with me,” Alec says to Izzy.

She just shrugs.

She seems tense to Alec, and there’s this crease in her brow as if she’s worrying on something, but Alec doesn’t push her. The two of them set off, and it’s a good half hour before either of them say anything.

“How did you know?” Isabelle asks Alec abruptly as they walk along the dusty path.

“How did I know what?” Alec’s only half paying attention, trying to dig a splinter out of his thumb.

“You were gay.”

Those three words pull his attention directly back to her. He doesn’t realise they’ve stopped walking at first. He just searches her face to try to understand where she’s coming from. They’ve talked about Alec’s sexuality before, but it’s never been this kind of questioning. He can see from her face that she’s serious, so he allows himself a few minutes to truly think about her question.

“I didn’t have some great gay epiphany if that’s what you’re getting at.”

His answer doesn’t seem to have helped, because Isabelle’s face falls, and she looks somewhat dejected. “Oh.”

“Why?” Alec asks. He doesn’t understand what has brought this on all of a sudden.

Izzy shrugs. “I was just wondering,” she says, but Alec’s not convinced.

“I mean, it was probably more of a gradual awareness, and maybe I knew but didn’t put it all together at first, and then it just seemed so obvious... How did you know you were straight?”

“I just assumed.” Isabelle’s answer is far too quick to have just been thought up. It throws Alec for a loop.

“What?”

Isabelle’s voice is quiet, and Alec feels like she’s almost speaking to someone else when she says, “I never really considered anything else.”

“Isabelle,” Alec says gently.

“I think I’m bi or pan or...” she blurts out before he can say anything else.

He’s silent for a moment. Not because there’s anything wrong with that, just because it’s so far from what he expected her to say.

Eventually, Alec speaks. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Izzy throws her hands up in frustration. “How is _this_ okay?”

He sees that panic and fear in her eyes, and he knows exactly what that feels like. They once stood in each other’s shoes and had a similar conversation. Alec remembers how she was there for him, his anchor when he felt like everything was turning upside down, and he vows to be that for her right now.

He takes one of her hands in his, can see the tears in her eyes that threaten to fall. He knows she won’t let them. She thinks there’s strength in holding her feelings inside - hell, Alec once did too - but he’s beginning to realise that it takes more strength to actually let them out.

“Do you remember what you said to me when I told you I was gay?” He asks.

“Yeah.”

“Tell me,” he prompts.

Her lips curve at the edge, just a hint of a smile, and he’s glad to have put it there.

“I said that you were still you, my overbearing dork of a big brother.”

Alec turns her hand over in his, smooths his thumb in gentle circles across her skin. “So, what am I going to say to you?”

“That I’m still me.” Her smile blooms, no longer a shadow, but full and bright, and just a little mischievous. “Your prettier and far more fabulous sister.”

The corner of Alec’s own mouth turns up to mirror his sister. “That’s one way of putting it… This doesn’t change who you are okay. It doesn’t have to define you. Unless you want it to.”

Izzy surges forward and throws her arms around Alec. He stumbles back but keeps them upright, and they stand on the path hugging fiercely.

“I love you,” Isabelle says when they break apart.

“And I love you.”

It all suddenly feels too heavy, too deep. Alec clears his throat and says, “So, how long ‘till you kiss the redhead?”

Isabelle doesn’t comment, just fires a question back at him. “How long ‘till you plant one on Magnus?”

“Izzy!”

And just like that, everything settles between them.

“What? I’ve got eyes,” she tells him, the biggest smirk on her face.

How did this suddenly become about him?

“I hate you,” he says, without any real meaning.

“You _just_ said you loved me!” Isabelle threads an arm through his, and they walk on.

“Well, I take it back.”

Isabelle just shakes her head. “I’ll make you a deal. I’ll kiss Clary when you kiss Magnus.”

Alec considers what kissing Magnus Bane would be like. What those lips pressed against his would feel like. Would Magnus tease? Or would he simply devour? Alec can’t decide which he’d like more. Both?

“You’ll be waiting a while,” Alec says, despite his thoughts.

Alec doesn’t see the way Isabelle’s lips curve into a smirk, but he does catch her words, “Oh, I doubt it.”

She’s wrong. In a few hours, they’ll arrive at Lavender town, and they’ll all head their separate ways. And that will be the last Alec will think of Magnus Bane.

****


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was accidentally numbered ch 8 there a while, my bad. But you haven't missed anything. We're still right on schedule. Sorry for the mix up.

****

#####  **LAVENDER TOWN**

The moment Magnus walks into Lavender town he senses something isn’t right, but he can’t quite put his finger on what it is. It’s quiet, no one around but the five of them, but still… the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, and he swears someone’s watching them. Despite his unease, this place is the same as always. Not for the first time, Magnus wonders why they even call it a town. He’s always felt like it had more of a village vibe. The locals are a real community here, otherwise known as ‘everyone is nosey bastards and no one knows the meaning of privacy’.

They enter from the east, and Magnus’ eyes are drawn by the high rise of the Pokémon tower - a seven-floor graveyard, that houses the resting place of numerous Pokémon. Church brushes against Magnus’ leg, and he thinks it might be in comfort. As much as he loves to visit this place, it always leaves him a little melancholy. It’s too long since he visited Chairman’s grave. Once he knows what’s happening with Luke, that’s his first stop.

“Isn’t it good to be home?” Clary says with a sigh as the group come to a standstill.

Simon wraps an arm around her shoulders and agrees, “It really is.”

There’s always been something unsettling about the town to Magnus, but perhaps that’s just a byproduct of being overshadowed by multiple Pokémon graves. Lavender town is talked about all over Kanto, Johto too. It’s rumoured to be haunted, though Magnus has never seen anything to prove that. The tower houses several ghost-type Pokémon that are known for playing tricks on visitors, only serving to fuel the rumour mill.

“Where to first?” Isabelle asks Alec. Her arm is threaded through his, and she leans her head against his shoulder.

“Pokémon Center, I guess,” Alec answers and Magnus thinks he sounds weary. “Then we should find a place to stay for the night.”

 _The night._ Magnus is reminded that this is where they part ways, and there’s a knot in his stomach that he’s not entirely comfortable with. One last night, he tells himself, to look his fill of Alexander Lightwood.

“You’re staying with us,” Clary announces, her voice adamant.

“Thanks,” Alec says with a smile, “but I’m sure you won’t have space for all of us.”

Clary’s brows draw together. “Might have to double up on some rooms. It depends how many people are staying at the house, but we’ll squeeze everyone in.”

Magnus tries (he  _really_ does) to not think about having to share a room with Alec, but it’s no use. He’s realising he has very little willpower when it comes to Alexander. His mind conjures the toned stomach Magnus has witnessed on too many occasions this week. All those times when he told himself he wasn’t looking, and then stared anyway. He’s embraced the attraction somewhat at this point, more like given in to it. He can’t change how he’s feeling. Right now he’s thinking about the way he’d love to smooth his fingers over Alec’s abs. Soft and teasing, he’d run them across Alec’s skin, get Alec really worked up. Eventually, he’d give in and follow his fingers with tortuously light kisses, down, and down, and down further still.

Magnus is mentally unfastening Alec’s trousers when Clary asks, “That okay, Magnus?”

What now? Magnus missed the rest of that conversation.

“Hmm?”

“We’ll head over to the volunteer house and drop some stuff off. Then anyone that needs to can stop by the Pokémon Center,” Clary explains.

Magnus tries to shake off his arousal, and he glances to the left, at the orange roof in the distance. It’s a comfort to him, the fact that no matter where he travels this building - the Pokémon Center - is always the same. It gives him a sense of home, even when he hasn’t been there for years.

Magnus nods his head and turns to the right, his eyes taking in the clusters of houses. “That’s good with me.”

****

Isabelle had been excited when Clary offered them a place to stay, but she really didn’t think this through before she agreed to it. She’s about to meet Clary’s family. How is she only just realising this? It shouldn’t mean anything to her. It doesn’t. It’s not like they’re anything to each other, but she feels almost sick with nerves as they step into the house.

This Volunteer Pokémon house isn’t what Isabelle expected. Isabelle’s not sure exactly  _what_ she did expect, but this ordinary home in the middle of a group of other ordinary homes isn’t it. She also didn’t expect the chaos that greets them.

Two Nidoran♂ chase each other around a table, while a woman exasperatedly tells them to calm down. Holding a steaming bowl of pasta, she clutches it close to the flowery apron she’s wearing as the Pokémon speed past her. If the red hair and facial similarities are anything to go by, this is Clary’s mother. Isabelle wants the floor to swallow her whole.

“Clary!” the woman exclaims.

Her face lights up with joy and Clary runs forward. The bowl is carelessly slung on a worktop as she opens her arms and embraces her daughter and they sink into each other. Isabelle can’t think of another way to describe it as they both close their eyes and hold on. If Isabelle’s palms weren’t clammy and she wasn’t trying to get some control of her breathing, she might be a little jealous.

They pull away, but Clary’s mother holds her close, an arm wrapped around her shoulders, and they turn to look at the group.

“This is Jocelyn,” Clarys introduces. “Mum, I’d like you to meet Alec and…” Clary’s eyes lock with Isabelle’s. “...and Izzy.”

Isabelle swears the inflexion is different when Clary says ‘Izzy’, but she’s probably just reading into things too much. Her nerves heightening her senses.

Jocelyn looks from Alec to Isabelle, and then her gaze holds just over Isabelle’s shoulder, just where Magnus is standing. Clary doesn’t see it, but Jocelyn’s face instantly falls.

“Magnus,” she says, her voice suddenly shaky.

“We met on the Route back. Did you know he was coming?” Clary asks.

“I… no. I didn’t.” Jocelyn pauses. “Luke...Luke’s out on Route 12. A...yes, there was a Horsea he was reintroducing to the wild.”

Isabelle doesn’t know Jocelyn, but the conversation feels strained. After everything she’s heard from Magnus and Clary, Isabelle thought Magnus and Luke were friends. But this, this doesn’t feel friendly.

“Where are my manners,” Jocelyn says as she steps forward and greets Alec and Izzy. “Any friends of Clary’s are welcome here.” She turns to her daughter. “Are they staying, dear?”

“Yeah,” Clary confirms.

“If that’s okay with you, Jocelyn,” Alec cuts in. Isabelle resists the urge to roll her eyes at him, then wishes she’d thought to say that first.

“Of course,” Jocelyn responds. “I’ll go make up the spare room.”

And she’s making a hasty retreat up the stairs. It’s only then that Isabelle realises that Magnus hasn’t said anything. He’s sharing a look with Clary, and Isabelle doesn’t like the concern she’s sensing. There’s something strange going on here.

She should ask, but she’s not sure how. Before she can figure it out, Clary plasters a smile on her face, and though Isabelle likes the way her lips turn up, it too feels strained.

“So, that tour. Did anyone take you to the Pokémon name rater?”

Somehow, and Isabelle really isn’t sure how, but her, Simon, and Clary end up leaving the house to visit this name rater, while Magnus shows Alec to the Pokémon Centre.

****

Alec doesn’t really need Magnus’ help to find the Pokémon Center, but as they start back, he’s happy for the company. That’s something he never thought he would think about spending time with Magnus Bane.

Something about Lavender town has Alec on alert. This place is like a ghost town. He remembers neighbours talking on the street, locals showing visitors around, and children giddily chasing each other last time he was here. It’s so different now.

The sun is low in the sky, and the Pokémon tower casts a long shadow across their path. Alec’s never been inside, but he’s heard about the floors filled with gravestones. Is Chansey buried there, he wonders? His hands curl into fists by his side at the thought. Why doesn’t he know that? Surely he owes it to the Pokémon to find out? Perhaps this is for the best though. Visiting that grave would only be to rid himself of guilt. While Alec doesn’t believe in the rumours that murdered Pokémon haunt the tower, if it’s all the same, he’d rather not take that chance.

“How do you know Luke?” Alec asks Magnus. Anything to take his mind off those graves. It feels strange to be walking Pokémon-less next to Magnus, just the two of them. He’s not sure he’s ever been truly alone with Magnus before.

“It was Professor Fell that put us in contact.”

Alec thinks that’s the end of it, but after a few moments, Magnus decides to continue.

“I had this Squirtle that I rescued from a... a Team Rocket grunt. It was young, without a family. I couldn’t say what horrors it had been through, but... it was almost feral.”

Alec can hear the pain in Magnus’ voice as he talks about the Pokémon. Though Alec knows he wasn’t the cause, he feels guilty about it anyway. He doesn’t trust himself to speak.

“I couldn’t set it free, and I couldn’t give it the care it needed. Professor Fell suggested Luke. So I brought it here. Then kept bringing more. Over the years... I like to think we’ve become friends.”

‘Friends’ doesn’t seem right to Alec. From the way Magnus talks about Luke, the way he is with Clary, they remind him of how he is with Izzy and Alec thinks they’re more like family.

“What happened to it?” Alec asks though he’s afraid to hear the answer.

“Squirtle?”

“Yeah.”

“Luke worked his magic,” Magnus says with a wry chuckle. “And when he tried to set it free, it just followed him home. He takes Squirtle with him everywhere now.”

From the way Magnus first started telling that tale, Alec was worried there wasn’t a happy ending. That’s not really an ending either, but at least it’s happy.

A movement to Alec’s left catches his eye, and he notices two men standing outside the tower. They’re wearing ordinary clothes, dark combats and t-shirts, but Alec instantly knows.

“Team Rocket are here,” Alec says, and he tries to keep his tone light, his voice even. He pulls his eyes away and keeps walking, trying not to draw any attention to himself.

Thankfully, Magnus has the same idea. He keeps his stride steady, carries on looking straight ahead, and asks, “How do you know?”

“Two grunts, over by the tower. They’re trying to blend in, but it’s obvious they’re on sentry duty.”

Neither of them says anything, their boots digging into the gravel as they walk is the only sound.

“You should leave,” Magnus eventually suggests, when they reach the safety of the houses.

Is that concern Alec hears in Magnus’ voice? “Then, so should you.”

Alec thinks he’s come to understand Magnus. He’s going to do the same thing Alec would do. He’s going to walk into that tower and face whatever Team Rocket throw at him.

“I remember someone saying it was reckless to go up against Team Rocket unprepared and outnumbered,” Alec adds.

That earns him a rueful smile from Magnus, and as they step into the house, Alec senses this is far from over.

****

The Nidoran♂ are asleep in the pen in the far corner with Clefairy and Church when Alec and Magnus enter the house. Jocelyn sits on the sofa, her face full of worry. That worry eases into a welcoming smile as she notices the two of them.

She knows something, Magnus thinks. More than she’s letting on. She’s been avoiding him since he got here. Granted, that’s not long, but it’s not the usual welcoming greeting he’s accustomed to. Alec moves through to the kitchen, and Magnus thinks this might be the perfect opportunity to get her to talk to him. Just the two of them.

“Don’t,” Magnus says when Jocelyn moves to stand, and he eases himself onto the sofa next to her.

“How long have Team Rocket been here?” Magnus asks, he’s done beating around the bush.

Jocelyn sighs and Magnus is almost sorry to have to push her like this.

“I know Luke isn’t out on Route 12 with Horsea. He says the current’s too strong. He always reintroduces Pokémon into the wild in Vermillion harbour.”

Any fight left in Jocelyn drains away. “I should’ve known I couldn’t lie to you.”

This isn’t the Jocelyn Magnus knows, she’s dispirited, and he can’t find the fire in her anymore. He reaches out a hand, lays it over one of hers, and squeezes.

“Tell me what’s happening,” Magnus prompts, and he tries to keep his voice soothing.

“We didn’t… We didn’t realise they were here at first. Which is ridiculous, they just moved in right under our nose, and none of us noticed… It wasn’t until they stopped people from entering the tower that Luke realised something was up. It took a little time though… to talk to everyone and piece it together.”

Jocelyn looks away, towards the window, as she continues and Magnus offers her silent support.

“Team Rocket were trying to capture a Cubone that was living in the tower. They-They wanted to sell its skull. Luke knew it was there, but its mother was caring for it, so we just brought them some food from time to time. I think Luke blamed himself.”

“For what?”

“You know what Luke’s like…” Jocelyn’s voice hitches, and she smiles, though it’s tinged with sadness. “He thought he should have done something sooner. He sent you that message in case you got wind of what was happening… and then… then we went to sort it all out.”

Jocelyn turns back to him, her eyes shimmering with tears. “They killed Cubone’s mother, Marowak. It was just protecting its child, and they  _killed_ it. Luke- he tried to stop them, but Team Rocket can’t be reasoned with. Marowak was so enraged its spirit wouldn’t leave. Luke urged me to leave, and I begged him to come with me, but… he wouldn’t. I managed to get out, but the Pokémon’s ghost and Team Rocket have Luke trapped in that tower, and I can’t find a way in.”

Magnus gives himself a moment to just process her words. He’d known something was going on, but this is beyond anything he could’ve ever imagined. A mixture of emotions pass through him, dread at how Luke’s doing, anxious to help him, fear that he’ll be too late, and then anger. Suddenly he’s furious.

“Why didn’t you ask me for help!”

Jocelyn looks up at him with teary eyes, “We knew you’d come.”

“Of course I would!” He’d do anything for them.

“Magnus,” Jocelyn shakes her head at him, the same way she does with Clary and Magnus gets the feeling of being mothered. “You can’t fight all of Team Rocket by yourself.”

“No.” Alec’s voice startles Magnus. He’d almost forgotten Alec was here. “But _we_ can…” Alec moves further into the room, as Magnus tries not to focus on the authoritarian tone of his voice. “Not today though. We should wait until morning.”

Magnus doesn’t want to admit it, but Alec makes a lot of sense. He thinks of Luke, though. Trapped in that tower. There’s no way of knowing how he’s faring and Magnus is itching to just go now.

“It’s the best chance we have of helping Luke,” Alec adds.

And that’s all it takes to convince Magnus to wait.

****

Clary’s knee jumps anxiously as she sits on the steps at the entrance to Route 12. The sun is beginning to set, and Isabelle understands what Clary meant when she said this was her favourite spot. Hues of orange and red reflect off the water. It’s a stunning sight.

It’s just the two of them, at last. Simon left for his own home some time ago. This time with Clary only manages to reinforce the fact that Isabelle isn’t ready for this is to be over.

“If I tell you something,” Isabelle says, “do you promise to hear me out?”

Isabelle knows it’s a strange request, but she’s decided it’s time. She’s been toying with the idea of convincing Alec to stick around here for a while, or even asking Clary to keep travelling with them, but she knows she can’t do either of those things unless the truth is out there. It wouldn’t be fair to either of them to let this go any further without Clary knowing her past.

“Of course I’ll listen,” Clary answers.

Isabelle’s not convinced, but it’s worth a shot.

“Alec and I,” Isabelle starts. _Just get it over with_ , she tells herself. “Our last name is Lightwood, and... we used to be part of Team Rocket.”

The words are rushed, as though, if she doesn’t get them out quick enough she’s worried she won’t be able to. Isabelle holds her breath while she waits for Clary’s response and she doesn’t dare look at her.

“I know,” Clary says, voice reassuring, and that’s not at all what Isabelle expected.

She looks at Clary now. “You know?”

Clary nods. “Since Alec punched that guy. He said your name and... I knew.”

Clary knows. Clary never said anything, but she’s known all this time that Isabelle was lying. Well, not lying, but definitely not telling the truth. Does that make the situation better or worse? It’s not a shock at least.

Wait... Clary  _knew,_ and she’s been treating Isabelle exactly the same. Does that mean... Isabelle doesn’t even want to contemplate it for fear she’ll jinx something.

“I only met you a few days ago, but, Izzy. You’re funny and smart, kind and compassionate. I’ve seen you with Alec and Vulpix and the love you have for them… We all have a past. I think what matters is that we don’t allow it to define us… I like to think I can judge you for who you are _now_ , not who you were _then_.”

Isabelle swallows past the lump in her throat. She has to look away, has to blink a few times to hold back the tears. She could never have imagined Clary saying anything even close to that. It feels like acceptance. Acceptance that she didn’t even realise she was looking for.

A hand closes over hers, and Isabelle twists back. Green eyes that remind Isabelle of a sea goddess bore into hers. She’s under no illusion now that she’s attracted to Clary, and she really sort of loves it.

Clary’s other hand lifts and brushes one stray tear from Isabelle’s cheek. The touch is gentle, and while it soothes, it sends a spark of desire through Isabelle. Clary moves closer, her lips an inch away from Isabelle’s own, and Isabelle closes her eyes as their mouths press against each other. It’s tentative, as their lips move together, and Isabelle instantly wants more.

Isabelle’s just sinking into the sensation when Clary pulls back. _Not enough_.

“Sorry,” Clary says, and she looks much younger, and suddenly so unsure. “I shouldn’t have. You were upset and that wa-”

“I liked it,” Izzy interrupts. In fact, she loved it. So much so, that she can’t help but to kiss Clary again.

They’re both a little breathless when they break apart, sporting the widest grins, Isabelle’s lipstick slightly smeared, but Isabelle feels lighter than she has in a long time. She puts her hand in the cross shoulder bag she’s wearing, fingers closing over the Master Ball.

“There’s something else I need to tell you,” she says, and she takes a chance.

****

The girls stumble into the house in a fit of giggles that instantly die when Clary sees her mother. Alec notes the concern reflected on Isabelle’s face and she looks at him imploringly. _Later,_ he assures her with one look, and she nods.

“Team Rocket are here,” is all he says, and they fill the two of them in.

“That’s why you sent me away,” Clary accuses, resentment in her voice when the whole story comes out.

Jocelyn’s smile is strained, and she explains, “I was trying to protect you.”

“I’m not a child anymore, Mum.”

Jocelyn brushes a hand through Clary’s hair, “I still worry about you though. It’s a mother’s right to want to protect her child no matter how old they are.”

Alec has to look away from the exchange. It feels too intimate, and he’s not sure he should be a part of this. Something aches deep inside of him. This is what a parent should be like, he realises. They should protect their children, not thrust them into danger, not corrupt their morality. It’s one more thing, in a long list of things, that he realises he’s yet to come to terms with.

“We  _have_ to help Luke,” Clary demands, and everyone at the table agrees.

“Here’s the plan so far,” Magnus begins.

It takes hours for them to iron out all the kinks, but as the night draws in the details are finalised.

“Bedtime,” Jocelyn urges when yawns break out. “We’re all going to need our rest.”

Alec thinks there’s hope in her voice that wasn’t there when they first arrived.

She shows everyone to their rooms, and Alec settles himself on the sofa. As he takes in its size, he wonders if it wouldn’t be more comfortable to just sleep on the floor. His legs aren’t going to fit. _Don’t be so ungrateful,_ he tells himself.

He’s chastising himself so much, that he doesn’t realise Isabelle’s presence until she sits down heavily next to him.

“Are you really okay with tomorrow, Alec?” she asks. “No one will blame you if you can’t go.”

Alec’s been asking himself the same question all night, and he tells her the same thing he’s settled on. “It’s the right thing to do.”

“We’re gonna have to battle.”

For a moment Alec considers shrugging her off, considers pretending that everything will be alright. But he’s been thinking lately that bottling up his feelings isn’t a strength, not talking about things has only made their relationship weaker. Hasn’t he been trying to get Isabelle to open up to him for months? But maybe that has to start with Alec.

Alec stares at the hands settled in his lap. He takes a deep breath, his heart beats faster in his chest, and for the first time, he says the words out loud.

“I don’t enjoy battling anymore, not like I used to. Not since…” His voice trails off. He needs to say it, and though his gut churns to think about it, let alone talk about it, he forces it out. “Not since Silph Co. Not since… I killed that Chansey.”

Isabelle gently places an arm around his shoulders, and draws him in, as though she’s terrified he might bolt at any minute.

“You didn’t kill it,” she says with conviction and understanding. “Alec, that wasn’t your fault.”

Alec suddenly can’t sit any longer, there’s a restlessness inside of him, and he stands. Begins to pace.

“Wasn’t it?” He spits the words out.

Isabelle crosses to him, takes his forearms in her hands to still his movements.

“Listen to me.” She doesn’t continue until he lowers his head to look at her. Her eyes are brimming with tears, and Alec can’t take it. He doesn’t want to be the cause of any pain for her. “We both spent too long looking the other way… unwilling to see what we were a part of. But… how many Pokémon have you saved?”

“That doesn’t-” he starts.

“Don’t finish that sentence if you’re going to say it doesn’t matter.”

Alec holds his tongue, eyes searching hers. What does she want from him?

Isabelle sighs. “It doesn’t outweigh it. But that was Blackwell. It wasn’t  _you._ You couldn’t have stopped him.”

“But I should’ve tried.”

“Alec, it wouldn’t have made any difference.”

It would have, to Alec. Maybe then he wouldn’t have this guilt constantly eating away inside of him. He wouldn’t always be wondering… _what if?_

“What was the first thing you did after that mission?” Isabelle asks.

“I told you I was leaving.”

Her thumbs rub back and forth along his arms, and something is breaking inside of him. This dam he put up to hold it all back, it’s crumbling down, and he doesn’t know how to deal with all of this emotion.

“If you’d stayed. If, after everything that happened, you’d stayed and allowed it to just continue, then I’d say you deserve this guilt you’re carrying. But you didn’t.”

“I guess.” Alec pulls away to sit on the sofa again.

Isabelle moves with him, but she doesn’t sit. Her fingers thread through his hair, brushing it back from his face. He focuses on the movement, tries to find a way to control his mind.

“Will you be okay?” Isabelle finally asks.

“I have to be.”

“Alec-”

“It’s fine, Iz.” Alec smiles up at her. Did he really think that sharing his feelings would make this better? “I’m fine.” They both know that’s a lie. “Go on to bed.”

Isabelle doesn’t move for a few moments, but when she steps back there’s a sad smile on her face, and it pains Alec that he’s the cause of it.

“That Clary-Magnus deal we made,” she starts, and some of the sadness fades to be replaced with playfulness. “It’s your turn to pay up.”

She laughs at the shock on his face as she dances away.

Once Isabelle’s footsteps have retreated fully, Alec says into the darkness, “How much of that did you hear?”

Magnus steps out of the shadows of the kitchen, an apologetic smile on his face. Alec knew for the past few minutes he was there, and maybe he should’ve stopped talking or… something. But he’s just so tired of keeping these secrets.

“Sorry, most of it?” Magnus says, and he holds up his bag. “I forgot this. I should’ve said something sooner, but I didn’t want to interrupt.”

Magnus doesn’t look at Alec with the disgust he thinks he deserves. Instead, Magnus says, “It’s difficult to get back out there when something like that happens. But, if you had the strength to walk away, Alexander, then I think you have the strength to find what made you love Pokémon battling in the first place. Team Rocket… They have a way of taking things from people. I think they’ve taken enough from you, don’t let them have this as well.”

Then Magnus is gone up the stairs, and Alec doesn’t know what to think, what to feel. Emotionally drained, he pulls the cover up over his head and prays for dreamless sleep.

****


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is the real Chapter 8. Sorry for the mix-up yesterday. Everything is now correctly numbered, and we're back on track.
> 
> Also, there's Pokémon battling and so some violence in this chapter.

****

#####  **LAVENDER TOWN**

It’s early when they head out. Pokémon and trainers are both well rested, supplies are heavily stocked, and Magnus likes their chances. He watches from his hiding place with Clary, Alec, and Isabelle as Simon rushes over to Jocelyn.

“Route 8,” Magnus overhears Simon’s breathless tone. He sounds as if he’s been running, and Magnus is impressed. “Magnus and Clary, they got into a battle with some Lightwoods. We  _need_ to help them.”

Simon lays it on thick, just like they discussed, but as the two of them rush for Route 8 Magnus wonders if perhaps it was too much. He waits as the three sentries guarding the entrance to the tower mutter to each other, clearly deciding whether it’s worth taking the risk to capture both Lightwoods and Magnus. Magnus smiles when the three of them leave their post to follow Simon and Jocelyn. Part one of the plan executed flawlessly.

Once the grunts are out of sight, the four of them rush over to the tower and slip through the unguarded door.

The place is quiet as they step inside, eerily so. This isn’t Magnus’ first visit, so his unease isn’t due to the meaning or the rumours surrounding this place. Every other time he’s visited there’s been other people talking in hushed voices, murmuring to each other or passed Pokémon. But no, It’s silent now, and it makes Magnus’ skin crawl.

The group move through the graves to the stairs. They make it to the fourth floor before they meet anyone. From here the levels are littered with Channellers, but they are easily dispatched. Church, for once, heeds Magnus’ commands, and with most of the team immune to the ghost-type moves of Haunter and Ghastly, they quickly make it to the fifth floor, and then the sixth.

The Channellers are odd, more so than usual. They apologise once they are defeated, and many of them complain that it wasn’t them, it was the Pokémon speaking through them. Magnus doesn’t have time to dwell on this though. He can’t allow anything to distract him.

At the base of the stairs leading the seventh and final floor, two Team Rocket grunts stand guard. Unlike the grunts in plain clothing from outside, these wear the standard black uniform, not high enough to have earnt the white uniform of the Circle.

Isabelle glances at Clary, who nods, then says, “You two go, we’ve got this.”

Alec’s hesitant. “Shouldn’t we all stick together?”

The grunts have seen them now, and they step forward from the stairs.

“No, go now, before we lose the element of surprise,” Isabelle implores.

Magnus would like to say good luck, but he’s not sure it’s appropriate. He slides around the graves and up the stairs, hoping Alec is following him.

****

Isabelle smiles at Alec as he turns back one last time, and then he’s gone.

She has a moment to worry about him, to pray everything goes okay, but then she pulls her mind away and focuses on the task at hand.

“You little girls are in over your head,” the taller grunt with dark hair says, and his tone is beyond patronising.

“You’re about to get your asses handed to you,” Isabelle taunts, “by these  _little girls_.”

Vulpix and Eevee stand in front of them, and they both paw at the ground in approval of Isabelle’s words.

The grunts’ eyes narrow as they both pull out a Poké Ball and throw them forward.

“Go, Zubat” and “Get’em, Koffing” are called out, and the words echo in the silence.

Both Pokémon are airborne once released. Zubat flaps its bat-like wings, while Koffing hovers as a cloud of gas surrounds it. Isabelle quickly assesses their options. She can’t decipher any obvious weaknesses, but Vulpix is fast, they can get a quick attack in before anyone knows what happened.

“Vulpix, quick attack,” Izzy calls.

The Pokémon doesn’t hesitate, it sprints forward, dancing in and out of focus before jumping from the ground to forcefully collide with Zubat. Zubat spirals in the air, wings flapping in a panic to right itself, and it hurtles into the far wall with a solid thump. Vulpix gracefully lands unharmed, and pleased with itself, saunters back to Isabelle’s side.

That’s just what Isabelle was hoping for. She’s a little put out when Zubat manages to find its balance, but one wing is bent at an odd angle, and it has to compensate by flapping quicker with the other.

From Isabelle’s right, Clary’s commanding voice instructs, “Eevee, mimic leech life.”

 _Clever,_ Isabelle thinks. If Clary uses that on Koffing, who’s weak to bug moves, it will do more damage. Plus, Isabelle really loves this mimic move. There’s something a little wicked about using the enemy’s Pokemon against them.

Eevee, beautiful as ever, squeezes its eyes shut. The air seems suddenly filled with static and Isabelle watches as green shimmering light is drawn from Koffing and sails across the air to be absorbed by Eevee. Koffing splutters a little as the move reaches its end, and it hovers in the air precariously, it’s cloud of gas dissipating somewhat.

The dark-haired grunt shouts, “Use tackle, Koffing.”

Koffing recovers quickly and moves through the air towards them, its vacant eyes fixed on Eevee. But Eevee is too quick and sidesteps the attack, causing Koffing to go flying past without hitting its target.

The second grunt rolls his eyes, and says, “Okay. Zubat, use Leech Life.”

Zubat is still flying in the one spot, but it slows its movements, and Isabelle feels the Pokémon’s focus as energy passes from Vulpix to Zubat. It’s hardly worth it, Vulpix takes half the usual damage being resistant to bug-type moves. Zubat flaps both wings together now though, partially healed. Dammit, Izzy hates these back and forth types of battles, where neither of them has that much of an advantage.

They can do this, Isabelle tells herself, and she wonders what was waiting for Alec and Magnus on the seventh floor.

****

**7TH FLOOR**

Magnus stops abruptly at the top of the stairs, and Alec has to twist around him to avoid colliding with him. Alec’s eyes catch on the person across the room from them.

“Luke,” Magnus says softly, voice only audible to Alec.

Luke leans against a headstone, face down, hands tied behind his back. There’s a nasty gash across his forehead and a trail of dried blood down one side of his face. Alec pulls his gaze away from the blood stain on the stone he’s propped against. He should be disgusted or surprised, but he’s been in situations like this before. He’s just thankful that he’s on the right side of them these days.

With effort, Luke lifts his head to look at them, and his eyes widen as realisation crosses his face. There’s a rueful shake of his head as if to say ‘of course’, but he doesn’t speak.

“Bane!” The word is spat out by the only other person in the room, and it’s said with such disgust that Alec gets the feeling the two of them must have met before.

“Pangborn,” Magnus greets, and Alec’s anxiousness rolls over him in waves.

He’s heard of Pangborn - ruthless, dedicated and deplorable. Valentine sends him and Blackwell to do those jobs that even the most loyal of soldiers would have trouble stomaching. A deep-seated need to get out here urges Alec to run. To run as quickly as he can. Instead, he locks his knees and forces himself to stay in place. Pangborn is just one man, and Alec’s done running from his fears.

Pangborn steps forward, putting himself between Luke and them, while he says, “Can’t help sticking your nose in where it doesn’t belong, can you?”

Magnus mirrors Pangborn by walking further into the room, and Alec sees the power at play. He feels confidence rush off Magnus in waves, even if he also senses Magnus’ unease below that.

“You’re one to talk,” Magnus fires back. “It isn’t bad enough that you’re taking Pokémon’s lives, now you’re holding them hostage even after death.”

Then Pangborn’s eyes pass over Alec. “I see you bought a baby Lightwood with you. He doesn’t have the stomach for this, Bane.” His smirk is sinister, as he looks Alec directly in the eye. “Blackwell told me all about it. Poor little Alexander couldn’t take the heat.”

Bile rises in Alec’s throat as Pangborn speaks, and he finds himself back there, in a situation not unlike this one. His hands tremble.  _Not now._ He can’t let Pangborn affect him like this. Magnus’ words from last night echo in his mind, and Alec’s suddenly resolved to do this. To do what’s right.

Unconcerned, Church licks its paw by Magnus’ feet, but Clefairy must sense the seriousness of the moment as for once, it is completely quiet.

Pangborn draws two Poké Balls out, rolls them in his fingers before tossing them both into the air. He doesn’t speak as the balls open and Zubat and Rattata are released. Zubat gives Alec the creeps. They always have, but he’s pushing back against his fears today.

Alec’s instinct is to use sing, but he remembers how unpredictable the move is. He’s unsure of what choice to make. He doesn’t want to be the old version of himself - cold and calculating, always playing the angles, driven by a need to complete the mission - but he doesn’t want to be this current version either. He’s become too passive, and in his need to protect he keeps putting them all in danger. He has to find a way to bridge those two.

Taking a deep breath, Alec requests, “Clefairy, body slam,” and he hopes he’s making the right choice. Out of the two Pokémon, Rattata poses the biggest threat. The possibility of a critical hit more likely. If they can take it down first and quickly, they could get out of this relatively unscathed.

Body Slam isn’t Alec’s favourite move; he would never have used the technical machine to teach it to Clefairy, but for his parents’ insistence.

Clefairy has no trouble following his command; it rushes at Rattata. At the last possible moment, Clefairy jumps into the air and spreads its short arms and legs wide. It hangs in the air before the momentum brings it hurtling down on Rattata, who stumbles back. Clefairy rolls and bounces its way back to Alec, clearly happy with itself and being able to carry our Alec’s request.

“Good job,” Alec praises Clefairy, and he means it. He’s so proud of Clefairy, just like always.

“Okay, Church. Let’s try feint attack,” Magnus says.

Ah, it seems Magnus has the same idea that Alec does - take down Rattata first.

Church, agile and quick, dashes forward. For all intent and purpose, it looks to Alec as if it’s about to attack Rattata from the left, and Rattata hunkers down to take the blow. But suddenly, Church turns on its paws, flips over, and slashes its claws along Rattata’s right exposed flank. The Pokémon keens at the attack and falls on its side.

When it stands again, there’s a vicious look in its eye that leaves Alec a little wary.

Pangborn calls out for Rattata to use hyper fang, and shit, this is exactly what Alec was worried about.

The attack happens almost in slow motion. Rattata pounces at Church, its jaw opening wide, teeth glinting before they bite down into Church’s neck. Church whines and tries to pull away, only causing the Pokémon more distress.

Rattata tosses Church back at Magnus, who crouches in concern Alec also feels. Church nuzzles Magnus’ hand, and Alec’s relieved when it uses its shaky legs to stand.

****

**6TH FLOOR**

Two Pokémon down. Isabelle congratulates herself and her team silently as the thrill of adrenaline rushes through her. It’s short-lived though. As soon as the enemy Pokémon are withdrawn, they release two more.

 _Fuck_. Isabelle thinks it’s damn unfair when Drowzee and a second Zubat are released. Now they have to face these two fresh Pokémon when Vulpix and Eevee are still licking their wounds.

Clary casts a look Isabelle’s way, and Izzy sees the determination in her eyes. If they do the same again, Vulpix attacking and then Eevee mimicking, then they can do this. They have to. She knows she told Alec to go on ahead, but each moment that passes, the more anxious she is to know what’s happening.

With renewed eagerness and drive, Isabelle says, “Let’s use ember, Vulpix.”

Vulpix spreads its mouth wide, and the grunts’ faces break out into smug grins when nothing happens.  _Wait for it,_ Izzy thinks. Just a little longer. The shorter grunt steps forward, lips opening as if to speak, and that’s when it happens. The blast of fire shoots from Vulpix’s mouth, and Isabelle enjoys the way the grunt stands, slightly slack-jawed, as it hits Drowzee square in the chest. The Pokémon is pushed several paces back, and when the stream of fire dies out, it leaves behind the smell of charred fur.

The grunt’s face hardens, but Isabelle doesn’t care as long as that smug look has been wiped from his face.

Clary calls out for Eevee to use mimic again, and the energy is drawn from Drowzee, who’s beginning to look a lot like its name.

“So... we’re done playing nice,” one of the grunts calls out. “Drowzee, headbutt.”

Drowzee stands at the same height as Vulpix, and with tired looking eyes, it uses its two feet to rush Vulpix. Drowzee draws its head back and then throws it’s upper body down against Vulpix’s. Vulpix tries to dance out of the way but doesn’t quite make it. Their heads collide and Vulpix wavers, disoriented.

It shakes its head and on unsteady legs retreats from Drowzee’s reach.

 _Fuck_ , that wasn’t in Isabelle’s plan. Still, they’ve got this.

****

**7TH FLOOR**

Rattata takes one more hit before fainting, only to be replaced with Raticate. Alec can’t be sure, but he thinks the two of them are around the same level. That would usually be a good thing, but Raticate, being the evolved form, is bound to have increased stats compared to Rattata.  _Shit._ If it possesses that same Hyper Fang… Alec doesn’t even want to contemplate that.

Sing seems like a good plan of attack, but Alec reminds himself that he’s being proactive, not reactive. In the end, he doesn’t get the chance.

“Raticate, quick attack.” Pangborn’s voice is more on edge. Is it just Alec, or are they beginning to get to him? Are they straying from Pangborn’s plan?

Raticate charges, pushing off with its hind legs, propelling itself forward using its front paws. It builds up speed quicker than should be possible over such a short distance, and Alec winces as it slams forcefully into Clefairy. He has to stop himself calling out, watching as his Pokémon is propelled back, body sliding over the floor. The side of a gravestone stops the movement, and the pain lances through Alec too. He’d have taken that for Clefairy. If he could’ve been quicker. If he could’ve been better.

Relief flows through him when Clefairy gingerly gets to its feet. Only a little worse for wear, Alec thinks, as it sidles back to him.

Alec runs his fingers over the Pokémon’s head in comfort. He’s not sure if he’s comforting Clefairy or himself. Maybe it’s both.

“Okay?” Alec asks. From a few feet away, Pangborn scoffs his disapproval at Alec’s care, but Alec doesn’t give a fuck.

“Clefa,” Clefairy says happily, and Alec remembers how much he adores it. How lucky he is to have this Pokémon that has always stood by his side, that is more than a battle partner - is a friend.

He shakes off his sentimentality. It’s not the time or the place. “Good. Body Slam.”

Clefairy looks torn, clearly wanting to payback Raticate, but understanding that Zubat is weak. Their gazes catch, and Alec wills ‘trust me’. Clefairy nods its head, a signal of ‘always’. With loyalty that Alec doesn’t think he’ll ever deserve, Clefairy launches itself at Zubat. It jumps into the air, hitting Zubat with the full force of its body.

Zubat crashes to the floor, landing in a tangled heap. It stays there. It just stays there and horror floods through Alec. Is it? Is it…

It’s breathing. Alec exhales as he sees the gentle rise and fall of Zubat’s body. It’s okay.

Pangborn doesn’t even seem bothered by Zubat, his eyes are trained on Alec and his response, and the sneer on his face only hardens Alec’s resolve to win this.

“You good?” Magnus asks, apparently everyone is aware of his unease.

Alec doesn’t quite trust his voice. He nods, grateful, signalling for Magnus to continue.

Church is still unsteady, the bite from Rattata is still oozing at his neck. However, when Magnus suggests Fury Swipes, Church doesn’t hold anything back.

Church’s claws elongate, and Alec notes the sharpness of them. Remind him never to get on the wrong side of Magnus or Church again. Church’s tail swirls, twisting intricately. Alec can’t help but think that it mirrors the way Magnus’ hands sometimes move - fluid and elegant. Then, Church lashes out, vicious. Its claws scratch Raticate’s jaw, its face, its cheek. It gets three scratches in before Raticate manages to move out of reach. Church claws at the air once more in warning, or promise, before drawing back its claws.

“Best even this up,” Pangborn says and throws another Poké Ball, Zubat breaking free.

 _Shit._ How many Pokémon does this guy have?

****

**6TH FLOOR**

Izzy notes that both of the grunt’s belts are finally empty or used. This is it. Just Zubat and Golbat to go. Vulpix is faring well, but Izzy’s got Ivysaur for backup just in case. Still, she’d like to finish this out quickly; she doesn’t want the grunts to think they have a chance.

She’s becoming more and more conscious of how much time has passed since Alec and Magnus disappeared up those stairs. The anxiousness that is clawing at her own gut seems to be coming off Clary in waves too now.

A blast of fire sends Zubat tumbling to the floor with a loud thud and pained cry.

One to go.

“It’s not over yet,” the taller grunt shouts. “Golbat, bite. Now!”

The Pokémon circles and dives. Its large jaw opens impossibly wide before it sinks its teeth into Eevee’s back. Eevee whimpers, unable to move, crying out as the teeth are withdrawn and Golbat flies backwards out of reach of a counter attack.

“It’s okay,” Clary soothes. “Leech life.”

It takes more effort than any other times Eevee has done this, but the same green shimmering light flows through the space between them, the energy absorbed by Eevee. Eevee’s wounds stop bleeding, the skin knitting slightly back together.

Golbat’s movements are strained, and it bobs in the air trying to keep itself flying. One more attack, Isabelle thinks. One more and this will all be over.

“Quick attack, go,” Isabelle urges Vulpix.

Lightning fast, despite the hits its taken, it surges forward. Leaping into the air it throws itself at Golbat, and Isabelle winces as the two make contact. Gracefully Vulpix lands on all four paws, while Golbat plunges to the ground.

They did it.

They actually did it! But there’s no time for celebration. Alec, is all Isabelle can think.

****

**7TH FLOOR**

Only Raticate remains. They’re so close to winning this, Magnus can feel it. He looks down at Church though. The Pokémon has taken a good few hits, and Magnus is worried about that bite on its neck. Just a little longer. If they can all just hold on a little longer.

Alec’s the real surprise. Magnus wasn’t sure he was going to hold up when Pangborn started on him, but he’s been canny and willing to skirt the odds. This is the Alexander Lightwood that was once a rising star in Team Rocket. It must stick in their craw, for him to have turned against them like this. To not have just walked away, but to be actively taking them apart. Magnus had thought Alec weak because of his past, but he’s coming to realise that Alec walking away from Team Rocket might just be one of the most courageous things Magnus has ever witnessed.

“You think you’re so righteous. Don’t you, Bane?” Pangborn taunts. “But you’re no better than the rest of us.” Must be getting worries, Magnus thinks. Pangborn’s always been one for insults before a fight, but once they get down to it, he’s usually more than ready to get to the action. “Use hyper fang, Raticate.”

Alec gasps at Magnus’ side, and Magnus holds his own breath.  _Fuck._

It all happens too quickly. Those large fangs glint as the close around Church’s neck.

Church doesn’t cry out like the first time. The Pokémon merely softly whimpers, and Magnus fears the worse. Fear flows through him. It’s happening again. He’s about to lose church the same way he lost Chairman Meow. He’s terrified, and he can’t tear his eyes away from the horror in front of him.

Clefairy’s anguished cry “Clefa!” is the only thing Magnus hears.

Time slows down, and all Magnus can see is Church lying on the floor in front of him. Magnus can’t move, he can’t think, there’s nothing but fear. He’s so lost, frozen in place as the worst consumes him, that he doesn’t notice the blue flames of energy until the circle engulfs Clefairy and Church completely. They burn higher and higher, but strangely give off now heat.

“Impossible.” Pangborn’s voice in incredulous and Magnus feels the same.

He’s heard about this. He’s read about it, but for all his travels, he’s never witnessed it. This is a bond formed in battle.

A parabatai bond.

The flames burn brighter, swirling around the Pokémon, blocking them completely from sight. Then, suddenly, they die out.

“What-” Alec says, but he doesn’t finish that sentence.

Clefairy, of its own accord, rushes at Raticate. Magnus waits for it to pounce and use body slam, the same way it has done many previous moves. He’s completely blindsided when, at the last minute, it switches sides. Claws that shouldn’t be there scratch viciously along Raticate’s side, with more power than Clefairy should possess.

They all watch in stunned silence as Raticate crumples to the floor.

“How?” Pangborn asks, breaking the silence. “How is this possible?”

Magnus doesn’t want to explain anything to Pangborn. He’ll likely only use for his or his organisation’s gain.

“Leave,” he says, as he takes a step forward. He’s pleased with how shaken Pangborn looks. “Now,” he adds.

Pangborn reaches for a Poké Ball to call Raticate back, but Magnus just shakes his head.

“I don’t think so. Leave the other’s as well.”

Pangborn is torn as he looks down at the ball in his hand. It takes him longer than Magnus thought it would, to make the right choice. He sets the Poké Balls on the ground before pushing past them towards the stairs.

Isabelle and Clary rush up the stairs at just that moment, and Pangborn jostles them aside as he makes his escape.

“Was it something we said?” Clary jokes.

The joke falls flat when her eyes stop on a figure across the room. She’s moving before the rest of them can say anything, tears of happiness and relief falling down her cheeks. She launches herself at her step-father, sending the two of them tumbling back. Luke’s eyes catch with Magnus’, there’s a thank you in them.

Magnus leaves them to their reunion. He bends his knees to crouch by Church’s side and presses his fingers to the Pokémon’s neck. Holding a breath, he searches for a pulse. There. There it is. Thank fuck.

Clefairy stands by Church’s side, nudging the Pokémon with its head.

“Clefa… Clefa?” it says in question.

“It’s okay,” Alec comforts, “Church will be okay.”

Magnus looks down at his Pokémon, at the gashes along its neck. Too close, he tells himself. Hadn’t he promised it would never get this close again?

“Thank you,” he tells Clefairy and Alec. He’s never been so grateful.

Taking an empty Poké Ball, he calls Church back. The nurses at the Pokémon Center will have Church back to its grumpy self in no time.

“Magnus,” Luke says as he joins the group.

“Luke,” Magnus greets, standing up. “You’re okay.”

Luke pulls Magnus into a fierce hug, one that steals his breath, even as laughter that borders on hysteria breaks free. They did it. They actually did it. He’d have come here by himself. He’d have taken them all on, and he’d have failed.

“You’re a stubborn fool,” Luke tells him when they draw back, but there’s a wide smile on his face.

“We should leave,” Isabelle suggests, and the group are in agreement. All, except Luke.

Luke’s gaze is directed to the far side of the room, to a cluster of gravestones. How hasn’t he noticed that? Magnus asks himself. Cubone. The Pokémon cowers behind the graves, occasionally peeking its head out to see if they’re still there.

“Wait for me outside,” Luke says.

“No, Luke,” Clary exclaims, “We’re not leaving you.”

She clings to his arm, clearly afraid to lose the man she thinks of as a father so soon after finding him.

“I’ll be fine, Kiddo,” he reassures her, then addresses Magnus. “Marowak’s ghost is protecting its child. I can put it to rest, but I think if all of us are here it will just enrage the Pokémon and increase Cubone’s fear.” Luke rolls a Poké Ball in his fingers. “Squirtle and I can do this. Trust me.”

Magnus doesn’t need the explanation. He’s known Luke for too many years, and if Luke knows he can do this, then that’s good enough for Magnus.

“Come on, Biscuit,” Magnus coaxes, and eventually he manages to convince Clary that Luke will be just fine.

“We’ll wait outside,” Magnus soothes as he leads her away.

****

The light is bright against Magnus’ eyes as they step out into the open air. Magnus’ arm is still wrapped around Clary’s shoulders, and Isabelle laces her fingers with Clary’s offering support.

“You did so well,” Alec tells Clefairy as he sets it down. “I’m so proud of you.”

In that moment, any doubt Magnus still has about the kind of man that Alec is, just fades away. He’s kind, caring, selfless (often to his own detriment), and Magnus wonders what the point of holding back has been. He always thought he was stronger by himself, but Alexander has opened his eyes to a different kind of strength. What a fool he’s been. What an incredible fool.

His arm drops from Clary’s shoulder. His feet move before his mind can catch up to the action.

“Magnus?” Alec questions, breath hitching, eyes widening.

Magnus stops just in front of him, praying this is okay, eyes searching Alec’s for a sign. Then he gets it, that lopsided smile of Alec’s blooms over his face, and Magnus hesitates no longer.

Magnus kisses Alec, and Alec kisses back.

Clary and Isabelle let out cheers of encouragement from behind him, but Magnus loses himself in Alec, in the slide of their lips against each other, in the way Alec’s hands come up to thread through his hair, urging him closer. Somehow it’s not close enough. Their bodies press together as Alec’s tongue licks across the seam of Magnus’ lips.  _Fuck,_ this is divine.

Something in the back of Magnus’ mind is trying to remind him they’re in public, that they’re surrounded by their friends, that they should really talk about this. After one final taste, Magnus regretfully pulls away.

Magnus knows his hair must be a mess, but how can he care when he looks at Alexander, face flushed with desire, lips thoroughly kissed, the pupils of those hazel eyes blown wide. It’s a clear invitation for more, especially when Alec’s tongue darts out to lick his lips, and Magnus is half tempted to just say _fuck it._

“Well… It’s about time,” Isabelle says, and Magnus doesn’t have to look at her to know she’s vibrating with excitement.

He can’t disagree with her though. It really fucking is about time.

****


	9. Chapter 9

#####  **LAVENDER TOWN**

There are tears on Jocelyn’s cheeks when they return from the Pokémon Center. Simon stands awkwardly in the doorway as she rushes forward, throwing her arms around Luke, hugging him tightly. They stay like that for a moment, before Luke outstretches an arm to Clary and she joins them. Alec’s never thought of himself as the jealous type, but as he watches this display of affection from the family unit the emotion curls in his gut. He acknowledges it and looking at Isabelle, pushes it away. He has what matters, what he needs.

Once the reunion is over, the group sit at the kitchen table. Jocelyn tends to Luke’s injuries while Clary makes warm cocoa for everyone.

“It isn’t over,” Luke tells them, as Alec scalds his tongue on the hot chocolate. Despite the sting, he finds himself taking another sip and winces at the heat.

Luke glances at Cubone sleeping peacefully in the pen with Nidoran♂. He came walking out of that tower with Cubone cradled in his arms as if it was just an ordinary day for him. Perhaps it is. Alec’s in awe of Luke Garroway, protector of Pokémon. At least, that’s how Alec’s come to think of him.

“Pangborn was talking about a Master Ball,” Luke continues. “Kept going on that once Valentine managed to replicate its design, no Pokémon would be out of their clutches. I’m not sure if it’s true, but... there have been rumours about such a Poké Ball.”

Alec sighs, the last of his happiness from his kiss with Magnus slowly ebbing away.

“Valentine has it.” All eyes turn to Alec, and he keeps going, expectant faces waiting for an explanation as to how he knows that. “The prototype. I saw him with it at Silph Co.”

Luke looks perplexed at the news and starts to speak, but Isabelle’s voice softly cuts him off.

“He doesn’t have it.”

“Isabelle,” Alec says. He saw Valentine with it. Alec  _knows_ Valentine has it.

Any protest that he’s about to voice dies in his throat when she places the Master Ball on the table. He looks at it in disbelief before raising his gaze to Isabelle’s face. Alec foolishly thought things could get better, that they could find a way to evade Valentine, possibly with Magnus’ help. But this… this Master Ball. _Fuck,_ it changes everything.

Suddenly, it all falls into place. Isabelle’s secretiveness, the way she wouldn’t open up to him. It was this. She was carrying  _this._ He thought… he thought they could tell each other anything, and it hurts that he knows she was keeping this from him to spare him the burden. Though, he can’t blame her. If he’d had the opportunity to take it, he wouldn’t have hesitated, and he’s not sure he would have told her either.

“He’ll come looking for it,” Isabelle says.

Clary places a hand on Izzy’s arm and squeezes in silent support. Alec’s beginning to realise that there’s something bordering on serious developing between the two of them. New, and they probably don’t realise the extent of it yet, but Alec knows what that soft look in Isabelle’s eyes means.

“So, what happens now?” Clary asks after a few minutes of stunned silence.

Alec’s mind works quickly. “We should head for Johto while we have a shot,” he suggests. The plan starts to form in his mind, the quickest and safest path to get to Route 22, then on to 26. “I’m not sure if Valentine will be watching the route to Johto, but I think it’s a chance we have to take. If we head for-”

“I want to stay,” Isabelle says, voice quiet, bringing a halt to Alec’s plan.

“Oh.” Alec hadn’t factored that in.

With a tired smile, she adds, “I know we can’t.”

He thinks of everything Isabelle’s been through. The endless expectations from their parents. The struggle against rules she’s never agreed with or understood. The way she’s held him up these past few months, all while shouldering this burden alone. He can’t help but see the way she’s besotted with Clary, and Alec makes a decision. Though, it’s not a difficult choice, not really a choice at all.

Alec’s fingers close over the Master Ball. “You can… You can stay, and Ican get this somewhere safe.”

“Alec, no.” Isabelle protests.

“Let me do this, Iz.”

She looks ready to object further, but Magnus interrupts.

“I think Professor Fell should see it. If anyone can keep it safe, it’s him,” Magnus suggests, and he lays a hand over Alec’s. “We could take it?”

The ‘we’ is tentative. Alec is still trying to process that kiss, trying to understand what it means. He hasn’t yet reached the point where he might consider that there could be a ‘we’. Alec thinks of the weeks, or potentially months, on the road with Magnus. Just the two of them, no one else around, and though the threat of Valentine still looms over them, a giddy excitement runs through him.

Alec looks at Luke, and asks, “Izzy would be safe here?”

Isabelle makes another protest, but Alec gets the response he was hoping for; Luke nods then says, “Of course.”

“No one needs to protect me from anything,” Isabelle complains, rolling her eyes.

Clary leans forward to place a kiss to her cheek.

“Never,” Clary agrees, and Alec watches as any further fight in Isabelle dissipates to be replaced with a kind of wonder. He’s never seen her so enamoured with anyone, and it’s beautiful to watch.

“We’ll come back… once we’ve seen Professor Fell,” Alec assures, and he doesn’t notice that he’s using ‘we’ now too.

If Alec thinks about it in purely logical terms it makes sense. Church and Clefairy have formed a bond, and though Alec doesn’t know much about it, he thinks it would be cruel to separate them now.

“I think Ragnor would be interested to see our Pokémon too. He’s likely to understand this better than we do.”

Magnus’ words only confirm what Alec’s thinking.

“Okay,” Alec agrees, and it’s settled.

They peel off one by one. Simon’s the first to go, his mum is cooking, and he’s been craving a home cooked meal for weeks apparently. Clary coaxes Isabelle into a walk, which Alec knows is code for a make-out session, but he’s blocking that from his mind. Jocelyn fusses that Luke needs to rest and the two of them go to bed. Though Alec doesn’t miss the look in Jocelyn’s eye as they say goodnight, and he’s not sure  _rest_ is what she really has in mind. He most definitely blocks  _that_ from his mind.

At last, it’s just Magnus and Alec. They move to the comfort of the sofa, and Alec makes sure to keep some space between their bodies as he sits. It feels a little awkward. Well, to Alec it does. For all he knows, Magnus is absolutely fine with this situation. Alec can feel himself spiralling into an overthinking session, and he just thinks,  _fuck it_.

“So, was that kiss a one-time thing?” He doesn’t look at Magnus when he says it, worried by what he might see in Magnus’ reaction. Maybe Magnus regrets it. Maybe he only suggested travelling with Alec because he doesn’t trust Alec with that Master Ball. Even as the thoughts flow through his mind, he knows they’re stupid, but he can’t seem to help it.

“Do you want it to be?” Magnus finally asks, bumping Alec with his shoulder, and there’s a flirtatious tone to Magnus’ voice that Alec hasn’t heard since the first time they met.

“No,” Alec says a little too quickly, head whipping to look at Magnus. He takes another chance. He **has** to know. “You?”

Magnus doesn’t give his answer in words. Instead, he lifts a hand to Alec’s neck as he leans forward. And then his lips brush against Alec’s. It starts slow, tentative until Alec takes a fistful of Magnus’ shirt and pulls him closer. Magnus chuckles into the kiss at Alec’s response, but Alec just angles his head, deepening the kiss.

It’s heavenly, from the mouth that works in tandem with Alec’s, to the heat of Magnus’ palm on his neck. Magnus shifts and pulls Alec on top of him until Alec’s straddling him, body pushing Magnus back into the sofa. Alec loses all sense of time, loses himself completely in Magnus.

Alec somehow has the brain power to think that they didn’t actually resolve anything, and with inhuman willpower, he manages to drag his mouth from Magnus’. Magnus pushes up to attack Alec’s jaw instead, and that  _really_ isn’t helping.

“What… um. What is this?” Alec curses his need to ask the question and then curses the clumsiness of the question. Magnus is kissing along his neck, pressing teasing nips to his skin, and Alec doesn’t understand why his mouth has to ruin this most perfect of moments.

Magnus pulls back, eyes blinking open. Alec sucks in a breath at the way Magnus’ pupils are dilated, the way he licks his lips, and smiles at Alec.

“I like you, Alexander.” There’s a vulnerability to Magnus’ voice that Alec’s never heard before, and his fingers restlessly brush against the material of Alec’s shirt. “I’m attracted to you... have been since… well, since I first met you, and I don’t want to fight it anymore.”

“Since we met?” Alec asks, and he knows there’s a ridiculous grin on his face. Why can’t he keep his mouth shut?

“Since we met,” Magnus confirms.

“I... I like you too.” Alec realises he should have said that first, and he knows the tips of his ears are probably turning pink from the admission. Has it ever been like this before? Has he ever felt so much, so quickly? It’s both terrifying and exhilarating. But then Magnus gifts him with the brightest smile and Alec doesn’t have the capacity to care about any of that. Fuck, but this man is beautiful.

“So… We’ll just see where this goes?” Magnus asks. “And no matter what happens with us...” Alec tries not to fixate on the word ‘us’; he’s not really successful. “...the Master Ball… Clefairy and Church, they come first.”

“Agreed. And yeah… yeah, I’d like that.”

“You know what  _I’d_ like?” Magnus says, mischief in his voice, a wicked twinkle in his eye.

Alec’s not sure he needs to ask, but he does anyway. “What?”

Magnus grips the front of Alec’s shirt and drags him down, and Alec goes willingly, eyes sliding closed as their mouths press together again. Alec’s hands move of their own accord, brushing through the strands of Magnus’ hair as he tries to find a better angle, as he tries to sink into Magnus completely.

Magnus’ fingers flex in Alec’s shirt before releasing it. They slide over the material Alec suddenly wishes he wasn’t wearing, around his sides to the muscles of his back. Everywhere Magnus touches sets Alec’s nerve-endings alight with sensation, and he can’t help but wonder what this would feel like just skin against skin. Magnus’ body pushes up off the sofa, searching for contact with Alec’s, and Alec groans as he feels Magnus hard against him.

Alec considers that maybe this is too much too soon, but Magnus’ palms slide down over Alec’s ass, grinding the two of them together, and  _fuck_. He moans his approval into Magnus’ mouth, and all doubts leave his mind. He needs Magnus, all of Magnus.

The door bangs open, and Clary and Isabelle’s voices fill the room. The voices abruptly die off, and Alec freezes. He tries to pull back, away, and while they stop kissing, Magnus doesn’t let any other contact break, his hands still resting on Alec’s ass.

“Well, this is awkward,” Clary says, but her voice is cheerful. A little too cheerful for Alec’s taste. He’s beyond mortified right now, and he knows the flush on his cheeks is from embarrassment rather than desire. Isabelle will never let him live this down.

Magnus grins up at him, kisses him once more, before allowing Alec to shift to sit next to him. Magnus keeps his hand on the back of Alec’s neck, fingers playing with the short hair at the base of it, and how is Alec supposed to function when Magnus is doing that?

“Don’t stop on our account,” Izzy says with a wink.

Clary closes the door, and they both flop down on the sofa across from them. Alec groans in frustration, his head falling back against the sofa. Isabelle staying here suddenly seems like the best idea he’s ever heard.

They take a day to rest before they leave. Alec spends it with Isabelle, laughing and teasing. Magnus takes a trip to the Pokémon Tower saying there’s a friend he needs to visit. Alec’s not sure if it’s okay to ask, so he doesn’t. He knows when to push, and he hopes Magnus will tell him about it when he’s ready.

The day passes too quickly, and before Alec knows it, he’s standing outside the house saying his goodbyes. Isabelle clings to him for a few moments before he pries her arms from around his neck. He kisses her forehead. She could come to the edge of town for this, walk him out of town completely, but they’re both afraid that if she did they wouldn’t be able to let each other go.

He pulls away, ready to turn and leave, and she launches herself at him one last time, arms tight around his chest.

“Be safe,” she tells him.

“Always.”

“And you have to call me.”

“Every day.”

His gaze catches with Luke over her shoulder, and a silent communication passes between them. He’s not sure he could trust his sister’s safety to anyone else. Not that she needs protection, he thinks. Still, it makes him feel better knowing she has backup.

He’s not sure how long it’s been since they spent any time apart. Probably not since Silph Co. This time will be different though. This mission is one he believes in.

There are tears in her eyes as he steps back.

“Go inside,” he tells her.

He can’t take looking over his shoulder and seeing her standing there. He’s half ready to try to convince her to come with them. For perhaps the first time in her life she does as he asks, and Alec struggles for breath as the door clicks closed. It’s not forever he tells himself.

A hand closes over his own. _Magnus_. The man doesn’t say anything, just holds Alec’s hand and waits for him to be ready. Alec gives himself one more minute before turning away and the tall column of a building reaching up into the sky is all Alec can see.

“Can I just…” Alec motions to the Pokémon Tower. There’s a place he needs to visit before he can go.

Magnus nods his head, ”Go ahead. I’ll be here.” And Alec believes it.

Alec makes his way to the third floor of the tower, and it’s so different now. He passes other people by gravestones, some with tears in their eyes, others laughing as they tell stories. It feels better than it did yesterday. It feels… right.

Halfway across the room, Alec stops by a headstone; it’s exactly the same as the rest. He saw it when they left here. He saw the date - 9 months ago. He saw the name - Chansey. Standing in front of the Pokémon’s final resting place, Alec allows himself, for the first time since it happened, to accept that it wasn’t his fault.

His fingers curl around the Master Ball in his pocket, and he’s disgusted that this happened over technology. Power, that’s what it comes down to, a greed for power.

What happened to Chansey is terrible, but Alec’s at last beginning to see that it wasn’t  _his_ fault. No matter how much he feels responsible, there’s nothing he could have done. This is on Blackwell and ultimately Valentine. That need for vengeance against Valentine still exists within him, and he knows one day he’ll bring Valentine down. With the weight in his pocket, he thinks it’s likely to be sooner rather than later.

Alec doesn’t speak. What would he say? He suddenly feels stupid for coming here in the first place.

Still, before he leaves, he presses a hand to the cool stone and feels lighter for it.

Magnus is waiting for him in the morning sun when Alec steps through the door.

Magnus smiles. “Ready?” he asks.

“Yeah.” Alec’s ready for whatever this journey he’s starting with Magnus will bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it. 
> 
> If you stuck with this the whole way through, I just want to say thank you, and I hope that you enjoyed it!


End file.
